Goodbye, Halcyon Days!
by killerqueen04
Summary: "Goodbye, Halcyon Days" Luego de perder la batalla, Orihime es acusada por sus amigos de traición, viviendo una pesadilla. Cuatro años han pasado y ahora ella es una chica fuerte, capaz de defenderse a si misma y sus amigos. Ichihime, HitsuKarin, Renruki
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que han entrado a leer este fic. ¿Que les puedo decir? Estoy feliz por que ya acabo la universidad! Y eso quiere decir que tendré mucho más tiempo para dedicarme a culminar mis fics y hacer más Oneshoots de ICHIHIME por supuesto que si! Pero ahora bien, estoy casi segura que los que siguen Cruel Intentions y Love & War se preguntaran que demonios hago yo haciendo otro fic? Pues sencillo, es que desde hace tiempo tenia esta idea en mente, pero no encaja con Cruel Intentions que es universo alternativo y tampoco con Love & War, así que tuve que colocarme a escribir. Eh estado una semana {jamas eh estado tanto tiempo escribiendo un solo fic!} y luego de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto pues aquí esta, ya mas o menos tengo pensado lo que serán los próximos caps. Y si, es un ICHIHIME aunque no esperen verlo en los primeros caps, y tampoco sera romántico. Nada que ver. Y es enserio, xDD Este fic llevara un poco de OCC, debido a que planeo convertir a Orihime en una chica fuerte, en el primer cap no se ve, pero PROMETO {al estilo politico, xDD} que en los próximos caps lo verán!

Es un fic fuerte, comparado a los que eh escrito antes. Tiene violaciones, sangre y mucho odio hacia Aizen-sama {ya sabrán por que}

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es un fic M debido a su contenido en lenguaje, ademas de sus lemons {aqui se muestra uno, y próximamente en los siguientes caps.} Se habla sobre violaciones hacia un personaje, etc... No es recomendable para la lectura de menores de edad. Si aun así desean leer, es bajo su responsabilidad.

**Paring:** Ichihime, Aihime, GrimmNel, Renruki

**Autor:** Killerqueen04

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mio, es del maestro Tite Kubo. Si hubiese sido mio, ya hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Toushiro, a Ulquiorra y a unos cuantos más de los que me eh olvidado... ahhh si también a Urahara, jajaja xDD También hubiera colocado de pareja a Ichigo y a Orihime & Renji y Rukia! **ICHIHIME RULES!**

**.::CAP I : GOODBYE, HALCYON DAYS!::.**

Definitivamente ella estaba metida en la boca del lobo. Llevaba casi tres meses en ese estado, en una destrucción y depresión que nadie podría ayudarle a salir. Sus amigos habían perdido la batalla, pero ella le había podido suplicar a Aizen-sama de que no los asesinara. El hombre lo dudo un instante, pero siendo rey, ¿no debía importarle dejar uno que otro vivo? No, no le importo, aunque si se encargo de que ninguno tuviera la fuerza necesaria como para poder pelear de nuevo. Además de eso, él necesitaba una sociedad de almas que estuviera bajo sus pies, que tuvieran que hacer lo que él quisiera, por el bien del mundo, por lo que no solo lo cumplió por la chica. Aun sabiendo que ellos habían perdido, en su interior pensaba que podían ganar, porque después de todo por haber perdido la batalla no significaba que habían perdido la guerra.

La Sociedad de Almas, como era conocida anteriormente, ahora era parte del pasado, un cruel y doloroso pasado. Ella pensaba que el hombre la dejaría ir, o al menos la asesinaría, pero era todo lo contrario, ese monstruo se había obsesionado con ella, y la tomaba como su premio, como un objeto para divertirse. La primera vez que eso ocurrió había sido el día en que la batalla había culminado, donde sus amigos perdieron y donde su esperanza había desfallecido.

Kurosaki había perdido ante Ulquiorra, pero ella lo había podido sanar, de la misma forma que a Ishida, les había rogado que se fueran, que se olvidaran de ella, que no siguieran haciéndose daño. Ulquiorra se había puesto a su lado, con su forma normal, y con las manos en los bolsillos le había dicho a Ichigo que mejor era que se fueran, que ella ya era una de ellos. Los dos chicos miraron incrédulos a Orihime, y esta solo pudo asentir para luego afirmarlo con un "Pertenezco a Aizen-sama". No sabía que le había dolido mas, si el sentirse como un miserable objeto que cualquiera podía poseer, o la mirada de Ichigo. El chico la miraba incrédulo, a lo que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo que era cierto, que ella había decidido ayudar a Aizen-sama. El chico la miro nuevamente, pero su mirada no denotaba la incredulidad, sino el coraje, el resentimiento y también la desilusión de creer que ella era inocente, para ver que todo era una jodida mentira.

Grimmjow había acertado; ella estaba rota, dañada, jodida, por dentro. Sentía que su corazón se había destrozado en miles de pedazos, y que su alma se había podrido dentro de ella. Kurosaki-kun solo se coloco de pie, y seguido por Ishida, el que se había quedado sin palabras ante la acción de la chica de asentir a todo, se encaminaron a la salida. Cuando habían desaparecido de su vista, Orihime se dejo caer al suelo, para lanzar un grito de dolor, un grito desgarrador, que la trajo de nuevo a su dolorosa realidad. Sus amigos habían perdido, todo estaba perdido, Aizen había podido entrar a la dimensión real, se había enfrentado a todos, había ganado. Y no solo había ganado la llave real y el mundo espiritual, sino que había destrozado completamente a la chica.

— ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!— fue el último grito desgarrador que pudo emitir la chica, antes de que Ulquirra se la llevara de allí. Bastante alejado del lugar, donde se reunían los sobrevivientes, y que emprendían la retirada, Ichigo había escuchado el grito de la chica. Rukia lo observo preocupada. Era más que obvio que él sentía algo por la pelinaranja, pero había ocurrido algo que había hecho cambiar al chico, que caminara enojado, frustrado y no solo por perder la batalla. Había algo más. Trato de preguntarle, pero solo se llevo un grito de enojo.

— ¡PORQUE ES UNA JODIDA TRAIDORA! ¡NOS HA TRAICIONADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!—grito furioso el chico. Rukia observo incrédula al Quincy, que con gran pesar asintió. No estaba del todo de acuerdo, es mas dudaba mucho conociendo la naturaleza de Orihime, pero no había forma de hacerle ver eso a Ichigo, y menos en ese estado de cólera.

Los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas, junto a Yamamoto se habían mirado unos a otros, Yamamoto se lo había dicho al chico. Si él no hubiera sido tan idiota como para correr hacia Hueco Mundo por la chica esa, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si tenían la oportunidad de ganar, la chica iría directo a un juicio, donde estaba casi seguro seria encontrada culpable y enviada al infierno junto a Aizen y los suyos.

No había shinigami que no estuviera herido. Todos esperaban por la asistencia de la cuarta división. Había que reconocer que hacía falta la ayuda de Orihime para recuperar a los heridos de manera rápida y efectiva, pero nadie mencionaba el nombre de la chica, al menos no frente al enojado y resentido Ichigo. Rukia aprovecho un momento en que el shinigami sustituto platicaba con su padre para preguntarle a Ishida sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Quincy le explico todo, a lo que Rukia dudo unos instantes, esa definitivamente no podía ser Inoue. El Quincy también acepto eso, diciendo que la chica solo lo había hecho para salvarlos a ellos dos, lo que era más probable y entendible a pensar que Inoue era una traidora. Rukia no dudo, ella con el poco tiempo que había podido conocer a Orihime sabía que ella no era una traidora y que debía haber algo mas para que la chica decidiera quedarse con los arrancar y Aizen. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que el ex capitán permitiera que siguieran con vida. Pero por el momento ellos debían concentrarse en sobrevivir y pensar en cómo enfrentarían a Aizen en una batalla próxima.

Por otra parte, luego de haber llorado a mares, y llevada a la fuerza por el cuarto espada a la nueva fortaleza de Aizen, la dimensión celestial, Orihime había sido encerrada en una habitación. No podía parar de llorar, se sentía inútil, se sentía peor que la basura. Pero ella lo había tenido que hacer para salvarlos. Ella no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieran sus amigos, donde no estuviera Ichigo. Ya había sufrido demasiado ante la muerte de su hermano, como para darse el lujo de perder a sus amigos. Aunque pensaran que ella era una jodida traidora, no importaba, ellos estaban vivos. A diferencia de Hueco Mundo, esa dimensión no tenia luna, sino sol, se parecía a la sociedad de almas, con algunos edificios y el enorme palacio donde residiría el nuevo rey, Aizen-sama.

Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar los gritos de los sirvientes y de algunos miembros de la familia real, siendo asesinados por los espadas. Se escondió en una esquina, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, el grito de una pequeña niña le hacía recordar los momentos en que sus padres les pegaban a ella y a Sora. Su madre le pegaba, pero el que más frecuente lo hacía era su padre, quitándose su cinturón de cuero y pegándole con este a ella y a Sora, que gritaban adoloridos. Pero la gran diferencia era que esa niña gritaba porque la estaban asesinando. Orihime cerró los ojos, y se llevo las manos a los odios, mientras los últimos gritos de angustia y dolor de la criatura se iban desvaneciendo. Paso seguido, las risas burlescas de Nnoitra. Las manos y las piernas de la chica temblaban, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿La iban a matar también? En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que todo culminara, que la asesinaran. Tocaron a su puerta, pasado los gritos y burlas de Nnoitra. _"Mascota, mascota, ¿estás ahí? ¿Quieres jugar?" _ahogo un grito de pavor. Ese era el espada al que más temía, ese rostro y esa mirada repulsiva. Continuo tocando a la puerta, ella sabía que él podía hacer volar en pedazos la puerta si lo deseaba, pero por lo visto el estaba esperando algo, el momento indicado. Cesaron los golpes, a lo que la chica respiro aliviada, aun escondida en la esquina. Se escucharon varias voces y luego silencio. Podía jurar que la voz que había escuchado era la de Aizen-sama, pero no podía ser. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso al ser más despreciable del planeta, su peor pesadilla. Aizen.

Bienvenida al infierno, Orihime Inoue.

El había entrado a la habitación donde estaba la chica, la chica aun temblaba, él la ordeno colocarse de pie. La puerta estaba cerrada, o al menos eso suponía la chica. No había nadie salvo a él en aquella habitación. La respiración de la chica se hizo agitada, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. El hombre se acerco a ella. El demonio venia a buscar su recompensa. La lanzo con cierta brusquedad sobre la cama, mientras ella, con cierta torpeza trataba de alejarse.

"_No, no, esto, no puede estar pasando"_ se decía una y otra vez mentalmente. Aquel hombre iba a acabar con su inocencia, ¿y de esa forma?

—Sería muy triste que tus amigos terminen por morir por tu resistencia. Eh sido bastante generoso con dejarlos ir a la Sociedad de Almas, aun sabiendo que ellos podrían atacarme. — los ojos grises de la chica se cruzaron con los de su maldito agresor. Aizen sabía muy bien como jugar con las mentes de las personas, y sabía muy bien que lo más que amaba la chica eran sus amigos. Casi de inmediato la chica se arrodillo frente a él, mientras el sonreía triunfalmente. La pelinarranja comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No, no, por favor Aizen-sama, por favor, no les haga más daño. Haga lo que quiera conmigo, asesíneme, envíeme al infierno, lo que quiera, ¡pero no le haga daño!— lloro la chica, aun de rodillas. La imagen de Ichigo luchando contra Grimmjow, luego contra Ulquiorra que casi lo mata. Imaginar lo que ese hombre podía hacerle a Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuky, Ichigo y el resto de sus amigos la hizo sentirse mareada. Ella no podría sobrevivir a eso, ella moriría al tan solo pensar en la muerte de todos. Prácticamente con esas palabras de "haga conmigo lo que quiera" estaba entrando a la boca del lobo, jugando con fuego y es bien sabido que el que juega con fuego se quema.

Esa noche, el palacio del rey se lleno de gritos de dolor. No había rincón donde los gritos de Orihime no se escucharan. Nnoitra se había burlado, diciendo que era posible que se escucharan en Hueco Mundo. El resto de los espadas solo rio o continuo con los comentarios, excepto por Ulquiorra, y no era porque el espada sintiera lastima o algo por la chica, sino porque no era propio de el hacer tales comentarios. Si Aizen-sama le solicitase que asesinara a la chica, sin pensarlo lo haría, porque para eso el estaba allí, para las ordenes de Aizen. Y por lo visto, el debía continuar con los cuidados de la chica, porque Aizen no le había dado otra encomienda.

Los gritos de dolor cesaron, y ahora continuaban las burlas y riserias entre los espadas, Ulquiorra mantenía su típica expresión, mientras que Stark yacía dormido en uno de los asientos del palacio. Todo había culminado, por lo que nuevamente el trabajo comenzaba. Ulquiorra se coloco de pie, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos. No le prestó la mínima atención a los comentarios doble sentidos de Nnoitra, que muy en el fondo estaba resentido con Aizen, por haberle "bajado" a su mascota, de la misma manera estaba un –casi recuperado- Grimmjow, que deseaba a la "princesita".

El espada número cuatro recorrió los pasillos, hasta dar con la habitación de la mujer. Aizen-sama ya se había retirado, por lo que era su trabajo el verificar que la mujer estuviera bien. Abrio la puerta de la habitación. La chica estaba en forma fetal en la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza. En la cama habían manchas de sangre, algo que ya Ulquiorra conocía el por qué. El espada entró a la habitación, observando todo en silencio.

—Traerán tu comida pronto, mujer— informo, como si fuera lo más importante. Orihime temblaba, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto que el espada no pudo descubrir. La chica no respondió nada, por lo que el espada se sintió algo irritado. El no conocía por lo que pasaba la chica, el ser desvirginada de esa forma, tan dolorosa y asquerosa, sobre todo por ser su verdugo, el hombre que deseaba asesinar a sus amigos, el que la había llevado a cabo. Ella siempre había soñado con que ese momento seria compartido con alguien que realmente amaba, como Kurosaki-kun. Un sollozo la hizo convulsionar, ante la mirada sin sentimientos de Ulquiorra. —Te eh hablado, mujer— dijo secamente, aun con sus manos en los bolsillos, observando las reacciones de la humana. ¿Tanto dolor y lagrimas por un acto tan básico? Los humanos sí que eran patéticos.

—H-hai— respondió la chica, con esfuerzo. Las lágrimas aun continuaban bajando por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan sucia, tan inmunda, si tenía la posibilidad de encontrarse alguna vez con Ichigo ella no podría mirarle al rostro, porque ya no era digna de él, no era digna de nadie.

—Vístete— le ordeno el espada, antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Nnoitra y Grimmjow, gozando con la vista de una Orihime semi desnuda, temblando. El cuarto espada de movió hasta la puerta, cerrándola en la cara de los dos espadas de niveles inferiores. Era más que obvio para que estaban esos dos allí. Querían vengar sus respectivas derrotas ante Ichigo con su "novia", de la misma manera en que lo había hecho ya Aizen, asegurándose de no solo poseer los poderes, mente y alma de la chica, sino también su cuerpo. Pero Aizen no les había dado permiso, por lo que hasta ahora esa mujer era prohibida para Grimmjow y Nnoitra. —Mujer, te eh hablado— dijo nuevamente, sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Orihime no esperaba consuelo por parte del espada, era más que obvio que el hollow no tenia sentimientos por qué no posee corazón.

Con lentitud la chica se puso de pie, observando con horror como había sangre en las mantas. Cambio su mirada rápidamente, mientras otras cientos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Cubriendo su cuerpo –todo magullado y adolorido- con una manta, se encamino al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación. Calló una vez, frente a la puerta, debido al dolor que la carcomía por dentro. Miles de lágrimas de frustración se encaminaron por sus mejillas, se coloco de pie, mientras limpiaba estas con su mano. El espada estaba de pie, con su mirada puesta en la humana.

Ulquiorra no había encontrado una chica tan… ¿fuerte? ¿Estúpida? ¿Ilusa? No sabía cómo describirla. La chica por más que llorara, y lo ocultara, aun deseaba que sus amigos creyeran en ella, y que la rescataran. El espada imaginaba que dentro del supuesto corazón de la chica, lo más importante era el estúpido y odioso shinigami de cabellos naranjas. Tenía que reconocer que el chico ese le había dado batalla, pero Ulquiorra se las había areglado y estuvo a punto matarlo, pero ante la victoria de Aizen, no tuvo que hacerlo, dejándolo moribundo. Total, lo que había afectado al chico, además de los golpes y su derrota, era el simple hecho de que su amada amiga fuera una traidora y haya decidido quedarse solo para salvarlos, aunque eso el no lo aceptaba. No conocía al idiota shinigami, pero estaba seguro que por la forma en que peleaba, de manera explosiva y la forma en que había observado a Orihime, él pensaba lo peor de ella.

Luego de todo ese razonamiento interno del espada, la chica de cabellos naranjas, cuyos poderes eran los Shun Shun Rikka, salió del cuarto de baño. Su cabello estaba mojado, y su mirada estaba algo perdida. El espada aprovecho ese punto débil para continuar con todo sus "juego y tortura" mental.

—Ellos no vendrán a buscarte, mujer. Morirán si lo intentan. — Orihime no respondió, solo se encamino –con gran dolor en su cuerpo- hasta la cama, donde se sentó en el filo de esta, con su mirada puesta en el piso. —Deberías estar más que agradecida con Aizen-sama, el ha dejado vivos a todos esos que dicen ser tus amigos. — la chica subió su mirada, llena de odio, algo que jamás se había visto en ella.

¿Le estaba diciendo que debía agradecerle a ese monstruo? ¿El mismo que le había arruinado la vida? ¿El que la había violado y secuestrado? ¿El responsable de que ella no pudiese estar con sus amigos?

—Si te hace sentir feliz y te llena de regocijo, han ganado. Han destruido todo lo que conozco, incluyéndome. — dijo en un casi inaudible susurro Orihime, con su mirada puesta en los ojos verdes del hollow. Lo que más le agradaba el hollow, era el debatir y discutir con la chica por las cosas que ella creía correctas y las cosas que para el eran solo idioteces. Pero ella se estaba rindiendo y ahora eso no era divertido o excitante.

— ¿Incluyendo eso que llamas corazón?— preguntó, observándola. Su expresión fría y monótona continuaba siendo la misma. En otra ocasión Orihime hubiera discutido, le hubiera pegado como la cachetada de aquella vez, pero ahora… ahora no tenía fuerzas para nada.

— Incluyéndolo— respondió, aun con su mirada en los ojos del hollow. La mirada de este se coloco en una mueca de curiosidad, que desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que se había dibujado. Eran muy pocas las cosas que hacían que Ulquiorra mostrara alguna emoción.

—Ya veo, es patético. — el espada le dio la espalda, bufando. Definitivamente los humanos eran patéticos. — ¿Y desaparece tan rápido? Es decir, hasta hacia un par de horas tú me retabas por ese "corazón" y ahora resulta que él desaparece ante el primer problema o derrota. ¿A caso todos los humanos actúan de la misma forma? — el espada aun se mantenía dándole la espalda, para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación. —Al final siempre tuve la razón, eso que llamabas corazón no es más que un término patético y poco razonable, que se desaparece en cuanto tus salvadores pierden. — dicho esto el hombre abandono la habitación, dejando a la chica en estado de shock. Era cierto, ella que tanto había defendido y debatido contra él, y al poco tiempo que sus amigos perdían la batalla ella perdía las esperanzas. ¿Pero realmente ella podía tener esperanzas, cuando todo estaba prácticamente perdido? Sin sus poderes, sus amigos y demás miembros de la Sociedad de Almas tendrían que recuperarse por la vía larga, y eso significaba que tardarían muchísimo en volver a recuperarse. Además de que si ellos ganaban, ella seria juzgada junto a todos los traidores y estaba casi segura de que sería hallada culpable.

Ella moriría. Pero prefería morir de esa forma a estar ahí.

Esos tres meses habían sido los peores de su vida. No había un minuto donde no deseaba morir. Se sentía peor que una puta. Era tomada a la fuerza, violada sin piedad alguna y luego abandonada en la habitación, donde lloraba y maldecía. Todos los días, durante esos tres meses habían sido exactamente lo mismo.

Aizen la violaba, la utilizaba, la denigraba. Luego llegaba Ulquiorra, con sus cuestionamientos y torturas mentales, y al final del día llegaban dos invitados sorpresas: la soledad y los recuerdos.

Con la primera vivía desde que su hermano había fallecido por lo que no la afectaba del todo, pero la ultima era la que la hacía llorar a mares. Recordar sus días felices, junto a sus amigos. Toda una vida por delante.

Incluso en ese momento, la imagen de sus amigos venia a su mente, porque todo lo hacía por ellos, aunque ellos la odiaran y la vieran como lo peor del mundo.

Una brutal embestida la hizo gemir de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, en silencio. Su agresor se movía excitado sobre ella, embistiéndola de manera salvaje, sin compasión alguna hacia la chica. Pero esta no esperaba nada más de ese maldito. Su espalda fue obligada a curvarse por los brazos del hombre, que bajo su rostro por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a sus partes más privadas. Cerró los ojos, esa era la parte que mas detestaba, porque su cuerpo flaqueaba ante ella, y su verdugo lo sabía. Cerró sus puños, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios. Música para los oídos de Aizen. Luego de culminar, el hombre volvió a embestirla, esta vez más fuerte que antes, la chica mordió sus labios en señal de dolor. Pero ya estaba acabando.

Sintió con asco como se corría dentro de ella, mientras caía exhausto sobre Inoue. La chica volteo su rostro, sin expresar emoción alguna. El hombre lo volteo de nuevo hacia él, para sonreírle. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto despreciaba Orihime.

—Sonríe, por que cuando la princesa no sonríe, el sol deja de brillar— deslizo su lengua por su pecho, para luego colocarse de pie. Se vistió y como siempre hacia luego de violar a su víctima, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Una vez más la chica comenzaba a llorar, maldiciendo su suerte. No tenía noticias de sus amigos, pero por lo visto ellos aun vivían, sino estaba casi segura que Aizen le estaría diciendo en su cara que estaban muertos. Solo esperaba que ellos se recuperaran y que pudieran romper el reinado de terror de Aizen, aunque al final ella fuera juzgada como traidora.

Luego de vestirse se sentó en una esquina de la cama, en silencio, observando el frio suelo. No salía de esa habitación nunca, solo estaba allí metida, como en Hueco Mundo. Ya comenzaba a pensar que jamás saldría de allí, que solo estaría para darle el placer carnal a Aizen. Hoy según tenía entendido, la gran parte de los espadas iría al mundo humano, a ver si todos los "rebeldes" seguían haciendo de las suyas. Hoy no vendría Ulquiorra. Suspiro aliviada, porque no tendría que verlo. Aunque prefería la presencia del espada a la de Aizen. La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y Orihime retrocedió asustada. ¿Quién podría ser? El solo imaginar que fuera Nnoitra o algún otro de los espadas la hizo temblar.

La figura de una mujer apareció frente a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Una mujer bien proporcionada, de cabello largo y verde, además de tener una figura envidiable.

—Orihime— dijo en voz baja la mujer, que Orihime reconoció al instante. Neliel estaba frente a ella, y no sabía por qué. Según tenía entendido Neliel era buena, o al menos eso pensaba, ¿pero por que estaba allí?

— ¿Neliel-san?— pregunto algo asustada. La mujer de cabellos verdes se acerco a ella, para colocar un dedo en sus labios. Sonrió de manera dulce.

—Tenemos que avanzar. Eh podido colarme porque no hay nadie. Tenemos que salir— dijo la chica tirando del brazo de Orihime. Inoue se quedo algo pensativa, ¿Cómo saldrían de allí sin que nadie se percatara de ello?

—Pero… pero ¿Aizen-sama?— pregunto asustada. Neliel la halo una vez más, para detenerse un momento, volteándose hacia ella. La chica dudo un instante, no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a Neliel.

—Luego de salir de aquí, él se encamino a la tierra. Tenemos cerca de quince minutos para salir. Hablaremos luego. — ordeno la arrancar, mientras caminaba con Orihime tras de ella. La chica de cabellos naranjas era casi llevada a rastras por la mujer.

¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Neliel la estaba rescatando? Sentía que su corazón daría un vuelco, pero ¿y si pasaba algo malo y las asesinaban a ambas? Las dos mujeres comenzaron a correr por los pasillos del palacio, donde no había ni un alma. Una garganta estaba abierta, esperándolas. Estaban cerca de largarse, cerca de ser libre, cerca de no tener que ver jamás a Aizen. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, pero era una presión de ansiedad, de deseo de abandonar ese lugar cuanto antes.

— ¿A dónde van?— la voz de Grimmjow las asusto. Orihime cerró los ojos, estaban tan cerca de largarse de ese sitio, y ahora llegaba Grimmjow. El espada se posiciono frente a las chicas, observándolas a las dos. El no era precisamente el espada más fiel a Aizen, y no se encontraba en el palacio por que Aizen lo haya dejado a cargo, sino porque al estar herido no le era de gran utilidad en su viaje a la tierra. Algo humillante para Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow, ¿aun continuas detrás de Aizen?— cuestiono Neliel. La mujer no parecía tener miedo alguno al espada, más bien parecía estarlo retando. El peliazul puso mala cara. —No es que me hayas agradado nunca, en mi opinión eres un descerebrado, pero puedes intentar cambiar, Grimmjow. Sabes muy bien que Aizen solo los tiene para obtener poder. Y tú nunca has sido un lambebotas. Ademas mirate, te han dejado por que no le eres de utilidad. Podrías vengarte. — puntualizo la mujer. Neliel solo trataba de persuadirlo, para que no se opusiera al intento de rescate.

— ¿Eso es una oferta para que me una a ti? Porque precisamente no eres la más brillante de todos, estas aquí sola, rescatando a la mujer a sabiendas de que habría algún espada. — bufo Grimmjow, sonriendo de lado. Neliel solo se encogió de hombros, para luego colocar los ojos en blanco. Orihime abrió los ojos, ¿Neliel estaba loca para haberle hablado así al espada? Grimmjow se encamino a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban las mujeres, echándose sobre sus hombros a Orihime, quien trato de bajarse. Neliel lo miro aturdida. —Avanza, o nos encontraran en media huida. — ordeno el espada, mientras se encaminaba por la garganta. Inoue no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo mismo le había ocurrido a Neliel por un instante, pero luego continúo con su camino, siguiendo al peliazul.

—Yo sabía que tú no eras tan fiel a Aizen— expreso Neliel, adentrándose tras Grimmjow por la garganta. El hombre chasqueo la lengua, mientras caminaba por la garganta. Inoue se sentía incomoda al estar siendo cargada por Grimmjow que no era precisamente el señor simpatía. — ¿Hueco Mundo? ¿Realmente crees que Aizen no irá tras la mascota a Hueco Mundo?— preguntó, dejando libre a Orihime, que cayó al suelo algo mareada. Estaba en Hueco Mundo, lo reconoció al instante por la arena blanca que cubría el suelo.

—Claro, si tienes una mejor idea, pues dímela. — bufo la arrancar, mientras hacia un puchero. Definitivamente la chica no dejaba las reacciones infantiles que la caracterizaban. —Además, si regresamos al mundo humano la Sociedad de Almas se cargara a Orihime y no la rescate para que la maten los shinigamis— Orihime se tenso al escuchar eso. Era más que obvio que se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la Sociedad de Almas, incluso antes de que Aizen ganara. —Si lo piensas bien, Aizen la buscara primero en la Sociedad de Almas, donde se supone que sus amigos la protejan. — observo Neliel.

— ¿Las Noches aun está de pie?— pregunto el ex espada luego de un minuto de silencio. En ese momento Neliel ayudaba a Orihime a colocarse de pie. Se podía ver el castillo desde ese lugar, pero no se podía saber si era inhabitable. Inoue aun no decía nada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, por que tenia muchísimas interrogantes, sino porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, en mi opinión el mejor lugar es el Bosque de los Menos. — Grimmjow bufo nuevamente. —Si vamos a Las Noches corremos el riesgo de que los otros espadas vengan a rastrear y nos encuentren. — volvió a informar Grimmjow. —El Bosque de los Menos no es el lugar más seguro, pero tiene varias cuevas que servirán de fortaleza temporal. — los dos espadas continuaban discutiendo los pro y los contra de ir al bosque de los menos. Hasta ahora Neliel ganaba.

—Ya, ya, ya, como quieras. Pero que conste, yo no seré niñero de la mascota. Si los menos intentan matarla, la salvaras tú. — la señalo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia dicho lugar. —Ademas, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ir a ese jodido bosque? Es una mierda de lugar, lleno de estúpidos menos grandes. — se quejo Grimmjow, Neliel iba junto a él, mientras que Orihime caminaba tras ellos.

—Por que eh encontrado un aliado. — dijo la chica. Grimmjow la miro interrogativo. —Un ex shinigami. Lleva años en el Bosque de los Menos. Mis fracciones lo encontraron herido, luego de lo ocurrido con Nnoitra. Le ayudamos y es nuestro aliado. En fin, un aliado shinigami nos será muy bueno para terminar con Aizen. — culmino Neliel.

—Neliel-san… Grimmjow-san… arigato— titubeo Orihime. Neliel la miro con una amplia sonrisa, Grimmjow solo la ignoro. —Yo… no quiero que Aizen les haga daño, y si estar con ustedes significa que el vendrá y los asesinara… yo prefiero entregarme nuevamente. — bajo la cabeza, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

—Mira mascota, se que tú y yo no tenemos una relación de amistad o de agrado, porque te seré franco, no me agradas porque eres demasiado tonta, además, todavía deseo vengarme del maldito fresa esa. Y yo tampoco te agrado, eso lo sé. Pero no me eh lanzado a Hueco Mundo y me eh unido a último momento a esta loca -señala a Neliel- para que tú decidas regresar con el idiota de Aizen. — gruño Grimmjow. Neliel le dio una patada en la pantorrilla por decirle que era una loca.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Orihime. Debemos enfocarnos en entrenar para que cuando llegue el momento de tener que pelear, podamos derrotar a Aizen y destruir el Hyoku. — todo siempre giraba en torno a esa piedra. Definitivamente la chica tenía que destruirla.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por Hueco Mundo, llegaron al bosque de los Menos, donde efectivamente habían un centenar de Menos Grandes. En menos de segundos, los menos grandes yacían muertos, gracias al ataque de Grimmjow, que parecía disfrutarlo, aunque termino un poco agotado debido a que no se encontraba recuperado del todo del enfrentamiento con Ichigo. Orihime se ofreció a curarlo, y el arrancar no dudo en aprovechar el ofrecimiento.

Llegaron a una cueva, donde las fracciones de Neliel dormían. La chica de cabellos verdes comenzó a gritarles que se pusieran de pie, que había llegado. Grimmjow embozo una mueca, esas fracciones no le agradaban para nada, les parecían idiotas. Un chico de cabello rojo, desordenado y con ropas de shinigami algo desgastadas apareció.

—El es Ashido, es un shinigami y un aliado— lo presento Neliel. Orihime hizo una leve reverencia al muchacho. Grimmjow no le prestó atención al chico.

—Así que tú eres la chica a la que vinieron a rescatar Rukia y sus amigos. — observo el chico. Orihime asintió levemente. El solo recordar a sus amigos de esa manera hacia que se sintiera mal, muy mal, pero debía volverse fuerte para ellos. —Si no quieren ser comida para Menos, mejor vayamos a la cueva— dijo Ashido mientras era seguido por Neliel, Grimmjow dudo un instante.

— ¿Ahora deseas regresar, Grimmy? Por que lamento decirte que si quieres regresar, lamentablemente lo harás muerto. — bromeo Neliel. Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua y siguió a Ashido. Orihime camino junto a Neliel. —Tendremos mucho tiempo para entrenarte. — dijo Neliel, aunque en realidad ella no sería la que ayudaría a Orihime, sino Ashido.

— ¿Y mis amigos? Ellos…—

—Lo siento, Hime-chan. Pero ellos no deben saber que estas aquí, porque la Sociedad de Almas vendría a buscarte, o el rumor podría llegar a oídos de Aizen. — el nombre de ese hombre hizo que recorriera un escalofrío. Neliel notó a la chica. —Descuida, podrás hacerle pagar a Aizen todo lo que ha hecho. — alentó la arrancar. Orihime sonrió de manera hueca, mostrando que estaba más que dañada por dentro.

—Es mi meta colaborar a destruir a Aizen, y si por eso debo entrenarme día y noche… lo haré— era más bien una promesa para ella misma. Regresaría al mundo humano más fuerte, ayudaría a vencer a Aizen, aunque luego la juzgaran. No importaba, por que al menos podría ver a sus amigos.

_**Goodbye, Halcyon Days!**_

¿Y que les pareció? Les digo que en los próximos capítulos se vera una Orihime mucho mas fuerte y decidida, gracias a la ayuda de Nel y de Ashido, por que Grimmjow es medio vago en eso de ayudar ¬¬

Recorri a personajes como Ashido, que fueron secundarios para darle un nuevo giro. En los próximos caps se sabrá sobre lo que ha sucedido con los chicos y la Sociedad de Almas, y sobre la reacción del violador de Aizen.

Ahora dejo un pregunta que eh tenido desde hace dias, xDD:

**¿Por que los ichirukistas continúan diciendo que ellos ganaran, cuando Tite Kubo afirmo en una entrevista que Rukia e Ichigo no tienen una relación romántica, que es solo una amistad muy grande?**? Es una gran interrogante ¬¬ {que conste, no hago esta pregunta para joder, mofar, burlar o cualquier adjetivo o verbo que le quieran calificar, solo para enterarme el por que!}

**ICHIHIME RULES!**

**See you in other cap^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! A los pocos que siguen esta historia, xDD Pues que les puedo decir, eh terminado el cap en la universidad, y es un poquito corto, pero espero que les gusten. He decidido cambiarlo de M a T, por que no creo que contenga mas Lemmon por el momento, luego pues ya vere si lo cambio, xDD Pues antes que nada, les agradezco a los que leyeron el fic y dejaron un Review, me han hecho muy feliz^^

Es por eso que este capitulo va dedicado a:

**•MomoKurosaki-** Tus revews siempre me alegran la tarde-dia y noche. Es por eso que en este Fic tienes un regalito muy especial, específicamente en la parte de Apuestas  y yo creo que te va a gustar^^

**•Mina -** Tu larguísimo review me alegro la tarde^^ y compartimos muchas ideas, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha que perdonaras a Ichi, xDD

y a **Anon** por corregirme, muchas gracias^^

Bueno y como siempre, vayamos con el Disclaimer, mi parte favorita, buahahahaha:

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mi propiedad, me hubiera violado a :

•Ichigo

•Urahara

•Hitsugaya

•Byakuya

•Ulquiorra

•Aizen - ¿a que no es el malo mas violable de la historia?

•Grimmjow

¿Y por que no? también al Ichigo Hollow! xDD

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>AP II: **S**onrisas, **L**amentos, **A**puestas **&** **R**egresos

**3** Horas **D**espués **D**e **L**a **H**uida

El rostro juvenil de Aizen se encontraba relajado, casi despreocupado, mientras que el resto de sus súbditos se encontraban algo confundidos. ¿Cómo demonios se encontraba tan despreocupado cuando su rehén había escapado? ¡Y en su palacio! El parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, o al menos eso era lo que daba entender. Rara vez se veía a un enojado Aizen, pero cuando solicito la presencia de los espadas, estos pensaron que el hombre iba a estar muy molesto. Gran sorpresa, estaba sonriente.

De los espadas, el más frustrado sin duda alguna era Ulquiorra. Había dejado por unos momentos a la mujer para cumplir con su deber de ir a la tierra y ver que todo estuviera en orden, y ella escapaba. Lo peor era que Grimmjow la había ayudado a escapar. Ese maldito idiota las iba a apagar, porque aunque él y Ulquiorra fueran "un poco más cercanos" el espada no tenía derecho de desobedecer a la cuarta en una orden: mantenerse alejado de la mujer. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero para todo aquel que conociera a Ulquiorra, como Aizen, sabía que sus ojos verde esmeraldas denotaban furia y frustración.

Por su parte Nnoitra se mantenía en silencio. El no era precisamente la espada más respetuosa o más tranquila, todo lo contrario era la más burlona y descortés de todas, pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en silencio, con su fría mirada colocada en la mesa. En su mente solo iba y venía un solo nombre: Neliel. El reitsu de la ex espada aun se percibía en todo el palacio, ella había ayudado en el escape de la mascota, junto a Grimmjow. Sus puños se cerraron con enojo, se había burlado de él.

El resto de los espadas esperaban las órdenes de Aizen-sama para salir en la búsqueda de la prisionera. Stark, como de costumbre, mantenía su cabeza baja, mientras que el resto se mantenían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Szayel Aporro estaba enojado y no precisamente porque le importara la humana. Le importaba algo por que aun deseaba experimentar con ella, ver como reaccionaba el cuerpo de la humana con poderes de dioses ante distintos líquidos, pero no moriría por no experimentar, total era casi seguro que Aizen no lo dejaría colocarle un dedo encima. Él estaba enojado por que por culpa de la desaparición de la chica, o mejor dicho el escape, él tenia que perder su preciado tiempo, dejando sus experimentos para sentarse en esa maldita mesa a esperar las ordenes de Aizen.

—Aizen-sama, en mi opinión, Inoue Orihime debe estar en la Sociedad de Almas. Es casi seguro que sus amigos la deben tener escondida allí. — comentó Tousen rompiendo el silencio que ya llevaba tiempo en el lugar. Gin mantenía su usual sonrisa, observando a cada uno de los presentes, y posando su mirada en el lugar vacio de la sexta espada. Los arrancar esperaban que Aizen los enviara a la Sociedad de Almas, allí podrían cargarse a unos cuantos shinigamis y de paso traerle la mujer a Aizen.

—Te equivocas. Ella no está ahí— sentencio pausadamente Aizen, mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano, una de sus usuales poses. —Ella está en Hueco Mundo, específicamente en el Bosque de los Menos. — culmino tranquilamente. Gin ahogo una risa, él ya sabía de eso, porque antes de que todos se reunieran, Aizen se lo había informado.

Los espadas miraron con recelo a su líder. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida la mujer para ir a Hueco Mundo? ¡A Hueco Mundo! ¡Y al Bosque de los Menos!

—Esa mascota es un total desastre. ¿Hueco Mundo? Ja, es una perra muy estúpida. — se burlo Nnoitra, saliendo de su estado pensativo. El resto de los espadas cuchicheaba entre sí. Si estaba en Hueco Mundo era mucho más sencillo el encontrarla.

— ¿Cuándo iremos por ella, Aizen-sama?— pregunto Ulquiorra, con su típico tono de voz, monótono y sin emoción alguna. El resto de los espadas callaron, para voltear a ver a su líder, que aun con su misma pose negó la cabeza.

—No, nadie ira por ella, Ulquiorra. Dejaremos que se divierta un rato. Al final no tendrá opción de volver a nosotros. — razono Aizen. Los espadas enmudecieron, ¿desde cuándo su líder era tan considerado? Ulquiorra podría apostar su casco hollow a que el hombre planeaba algo, y no era nada bueno, al menos no para la mujer.

—Si es que sobrevive a los menos— se burlo Gin, con una sonrisa en su rostro de zorro. No era algo nuevo, ya que el peliblanco siempre estaba sonriendo, aun cuando estaba perdiendo una batalla, sonreía.

Ante esa respuesta de su líder de dejar a la chica libre por un tiempo, los espadas se retiraron en cuanto el hombre dio la orden. El más perplejo era Ulquiorra, aunque no lo aparentara. Nnoitra se dijo a si mismo que no deseaba estar en el lugar de Grimmjow o el de Nel y mucho menos en el de la mascota. Con esas ideas, cada espada tomo un camino diferente por el enorme palacio, caminando a sus aposentos.

En el salón del trono, Aizen y Gin estaban solos. El peliblanco aun mantenía su sonrisa, entre todos era el más cercano a Aizen, conocía a este, como este lo conocía a él.

—Se te ha escapado _"la princesita"_ una verdadera lástima, aunque de cualquier manera, hay muchas más libres por ahí— bufó Gin, con su característica sonrisa. Aizen lo ignoro, conocía a Gin para saber que el hombre siempre buscaba molestarlo, por lo que le pagaría con la misma moneda.

— ¿Cómo Matsumoto Rangiku?— la sonrisa de Gin desapareció por un instante. Aizen sonrió triunfal, conocía el "_aprecio sospechoso_" de este hacia la teniente de Hitsugaya. —Para tu suerte, las mujeres como Matsumoto no me gustan— bufo Aizen, Gin embozo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de Aizen, para luego sonreír.

—Pero si es que Inoue Orihime es parecida a Rangiku. ¿Acaso no le has encontrado parecido?— cuestiono con burla. Aizen cambio su pose, para recostarse de su trono, con una pose despreocupada, algo nunca visto por los espadas, solo por Gin.

—No compares a Inoue Orihime con Matsumoto. Sabes muy bien que Orihime es especial— dijo aun recostado Aizen. Gin enarqueo una ceja, para luego reír.

—Ah claro, te refieres a sus poderes casi divinos, que no eran tan divinos nada. La chica solo es hija de un capitán de la antigua división cero. No es nada del otro mundo. —razono el hombre, aun de pie, cruzándose de brazos. Aizen chasqueo la lengua. — ¿Oh te refieres a que es especial porque la has seleccionado para ser tu princesita consorte? Es muy afortunada la chiquilla— comento Gin. Aizen sonrió.

—Creo que me sería muy conveniente darle una visita a Matsumoto, una visita de viejos amigos— Gin chasqueo la lengua y Aizen sonrió triunfal. —Dejemos nuestros gustos de mujeres a un lado, solo consigues que te moleste mas. — si algún espada escuchara la conversación de ambos hombres no lo hubiera podido creer. El nuevo Rey Espiritual hablando de temas tan corrientes con su súbdito de más confianza.

—Bien, entonces la última pregunta. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que Inoue Orihime volverá? ¿A caso no ha escapado por que no desea regresar?— observo Gin. Todo lo que decía era lógica, y era lo que pensaban todos los espadas, pero por lo visto Aizen continuaba pensando que no.

—Solo estoy seguro, Gin. No será ahora, tampoco en un año, pero volverá y tengo la ligera sospecha que será un poco mas fuerte— Gin enarqueo nuevamente su ceja. —No me preocupa en lo mínimo, debido a que yo la tengo en la palma de mi mano. Inoue Orihime volverá porque sino sus padres morirán. — sentencio el hombre. —Al menos sus verdaderos padres, junto a Kurosaki Ichigo, y sabes que ese es su punto débil, sobre todo Kurosaki— culmino el hombre.

— ¿Entonces planeas volver a chantajearla, ahora con sus padres y con el shinigami? No es algo nuevo, pero tienes las de ganar. — dijo seriamente el peliblanco. —Pero yo me sentiría celoso de que Kurosaki siempre esté presente en la vida de la chica— dijo ahora sonriente. —Al final lo dejaras con vida, la chica vendrá nuevamente hacia ti, y sus pensamientos siempre estarán con él por que estará vivo. — culmino Gin. Aizen sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Y quién te asegura que yo dejare nuevamente vivo a Kurosaki?— dijo sonriente. Gin rio por lo bajo, para luego ladear la cabeza.

—Es usted muy malo, Aizen-sama. —culmino Gin. En ese día, otra persona más deseo no ser Orihime, por que Gin estaba casi seguro que al final, la chica desearía no haber nacido.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong> **M**eses **L**uego **L**a **H**uida ○○ ○○ **7** **M**eses **D**e **L**a **D**errota

Un chico de cabellos naranjas miraba con aburrimiento a sus amigos entrenar. Desde que habían perdido ante Aizen, Ichigo y su familia tuvieron que "mudarse" a la Sociedad de Almas, el único lugar seguro- hasta el momento- junto a él, un molesto Ishida fue enviado por su padre. Detestaban a los shinigamis, pero si querían sobrevivir los últimos dos Quincy, tenían que cooperar. Incluso Urahara fue reclutado nuevamente al ejercito shinigami, junto a Yoruichi.

El seretei esperaba recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para vencer a Aizen. Contaban con la presencia de varios capitanes del ejército cero, y algunos shinigamis de la guardia real. Ichigo se entero de que su padre había sido capitán en la guardia shinigami, algo que le sorprendió –molesto – y al final lleno de orgullo. Karin había sido casi obligada a convertirse en shinigami, debido a su buen potencial espiritual. Ichigo e Isshin estaban en desacuerdo, pero la niña se ofreció de voluntaria, seguida por su gemela Yuzu. Ambas se convertirían en shinigamis y ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran. El encargado de vigilar a Karin seria Hitsugaya, con el que tenía una extraña y muy sospechosa amistad – al menos desde el punto de vista de Ichigo como hermano sobre protector- mientras que la capitana Soi Fong tendría en sus filas a la pequeña Yuzu.

Se podría decir que aun en la adversidad, todos buscaban el lado positivo, ellos estaban casi seguros de que podrían vencer a Aizen si entrenaban más, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Rukia practicaba a diario junto a Renji, este estaba ayudándola para que pudiera desarrollar su Bankai, algo que se le estaba siendo casi imposible a Rukia. Ichigo entrenaba con Sado, y con el Quincy. Urahara ayudaba a que Isshin volviera a tener su antigua condición, algo que no fue realmente difícil. Yoruichi y Soi Fong entrenaban a diario a la pequeña Yuzu, que mentalmente estaba agradecida que le hubiera tocado ambas mujeres, ya que la trataban muy bien, e incluso la consentían. Karin por su parte no se podía quejar, Hitsugaya era muy paciente, incluso amistoso con la morena. Esto no era pasado por alto por Matsumoto, que molestaba a su capitán con la chica.

—Ichigo— llamo Rukia, mientras corría a sentarse junto al pelinaranja. El chico tardo un minuto en responder con un simple _"hmm"_. Rukia estuvo tentada de darle una patada, pero se controlo y solo se sentó junto a él. Ella había desaparecido una vez la lluvia en la vida del chico, pero ahora no sabía cómo hacer para que el volviera a ser como antes. Porque por más que lo intentaba, Ichigo continuaba en ese estado de depresión interna por la supuesta traición de Orihime. Y eso le dolía inmensamente.

Rukia amaba a Ichigo, pero no como amor de pareja, porque ese era totalmente distinto y lo distinguía muy bien porque era lo que sentía por Renji, sino que amaba a Ichigo de la misma forma en que ama a Byakuya y en la que aun ama a su fallecida hermana. Para ella Ichigo no era solo un amigo despistado al que tiene que cuidar, sino un hermano, y le dolía inmensamente verlo tan destrozado. Ella podría jurar, incluso apostar su vida y su zankaputo en que Orihime no era culpable de lo que se le acusaba. Ella era inocente. Ella tenía que serlo.

Aun en silencio, cada uno se sentía cómodo. Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en Inoue. Aun con tres meses desde que había ocurrido todo, tenía muy presente la imagen de la chica, diciéndole que se fuera, que ella le servía a Aizen. Soñaba con ello todas las noches, y sentía como si le hicieran un agujero en el pecho, como si se formara un agujero hollow parecido al de Ulquiorra.

—Ella es inocente— dijo Rukia, con su mirada colocada en el atardecer ficticio de la Sociedad de Almas. En ese lugar había hablado miles de veces con Kaien, allí fue donde le dijo que no muriera sola. Allí le había prometido mentalmente que no lo haría, que no moriría sola, y por eso pudo vencerle a Aeroniero.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No estabas allí. — pregunto Ichigo, con su mirada colocada en el atardecer, igual que Rukia. La morena solo suspiro, para luego sonreír. No era una sonrisa radiante, sino una triste, muy pocas veces vista en ella.

—Por que es Orihime, ella tiene una naturaleza bondadosa, llena de amor y amistad. Puedo apostar mi alma a que ella lo hizo por protegernos, por protegerte. — dijo lentamente. Ichigo continúo en silencio, con sus ojos puestos en el ambiente. —Solo te pido, que de la misma manera en que confiaste en mi cuando fui juzgada, confíes en ella. — Ichigo se volteo hacia ella, sorprendido. —Con solo conocerme durante poco más de dos o tres meses, tú arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme…—

—Yo te lo debía, tú me ayudaste a salvar a mi familia— dijo Ichigo. Rukia sonrió, esta vez de manera tierna.

—Ella también lo está haciendo. Y creo que su sacrificio es mucho más difícil que el mío. — Ichigo dudo un momento, no sabía qué hacer.

—Yo no sé qué creer— admitió, bajando su vista a la hierba. Rukia tomo las manos del chico y las encamino hasta el corazón de Ichigo. El chico la miro confundido.

—Solo hazle caso al corazón, Ichigo. Se vale tener miedo, se vale estar confundido, pero no se vale no escucharle a él. ¿Qué te dice?— pregunto pausadamente la chica, en voz suave. Ichigo cerró un instante los ojos, la imagen de Orihime llorando, y diciéndole que se fueran, que ella era culpable. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ella lloraba, ella… ella era inocente. Sus ojos grises se lo afirmaban, en busca de que él le creyera y el solo le dio la espalda, la dejo en las manos de un monstruo. No había cumplido su promesa de protegerla, porque a la primera dudo de ella. Ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo a él, para que Ulquiorra no lo asesinara, para darle tiempo de que pudiera entrenar para así tener una victoria. Y él la había abandonado… la había dejado a su suerte.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, si cuando dormía sentía que su pecho era destrozado, ahora estaba casi seguro de que debía tener un agujero. Respiro casi entrecortadamente, se sentía como cuando su madre había muerto, una vez más fallo a su promesa.

—Yo… yo… le falle— dijo con voz ahogada. Rukia solo se acerco y lo abrazo. Se sentía triste por Ichigo, pero a la vez feliz, porque había logrado que el cambiara su imagen mental de la chica. —Entrenare tan duro como mi cuerpo y alma aguante. Yo rescatare a Inoue, ella volverá con nosotros. — dijo el chico, alejándose de Rukia, colocándose de pie. Sus ojos denotaban la decisión. Rukia sonrió alegre, mientras lo observaba alejarse. Definitivamente las palabras de Kaien siempre funcionaban en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> **A**ño **Y** **6** **M**eses **D**e **L**a **H**uida ○○○ ○○○ **2** **A**ños **Y** **1** **M**es **D**e **L**a **D**errota

Una morena de cabello corto caminaba por la calle, con sus vestimentas de shinigami y con su mirada puesta en su espada. Era la primera práctica como shinigami, y estaba nerviosa. Yuzu estaba en la otra calle, junto a otros dos chicos shinigami. Karin estaba junto a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto. El capitán parecía mostrar emoción alguna. Ya había hecho esto tantas veces, que era algo aburrido. Este "simulador" era siempre lo mismo. Estaba seguro que un hollow salía ahora delante de Karin.

Efectivamente, un hollow de nivel mediano salió delante de la chica. Esta retrocedió dos pasos, para luego dar un salto y cortarle una de sus seis manos. Hitsugaya se quedo atrás, evaluando. Estaba haciéndolo bastante bien, aunque debía hacerlo más rápido. El hollow le pego con una de sus tantas manos, lanzando a la chica a una pared. Hitsugaya dio un paso adelante, desvainando su zankaputo. Matsumoto coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su taicho.

—De le un momento, taicho. Le apuesto a que la chica se pondrá de pie y lo desaparecerá. — dijo la mujer. El hollow volvió a pegarle a Karin, haciendo que esta sangrara por la boca. —Apostemos— rio divertida Matsumoto. Hitsugaya la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso su teniente era tan incompetente como para no percatarse que perdería una apuesta? Karin estaba siendo golpeada, pronto se rendiría como la gran mayoría de los novatos. Era algo común.

—Puedes estar seguro que perderías— dijo cortante. Matsumoto sonrió, había logrado obtener la atención de su capitán.

— ¿Acaso tiene miedo, taicho?— el capitán de cabello blanco la observo ofendido. ¿Le estaba diciendo miedoso? ¡Si la que iba a perder era ella! Karin recibió otro golpe, ahora fue lanzada contra otra pared. Solo faltaban minutos para que la chica se rindiera. —Apostemos una ronda de sake— Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco. Pero como estaba seguro de que Karin perdería, le dio la mano a Matsumoto cerrando el trato. No era propio de él hacerle caso a Matsumoto, pero no tenía nada que perder. La mujer sonrió triunfalmente, dejando a Hitsugaya algo confundido. — ¡Listo, Karin-chan!— grito efusiva. El capitán frunció su ceño, para luego ver como la morena novata se colocaba de pie, y en menos de un minuto terminaba con el hollow. — ¡Le gane, le gane, le gane, taicho!— gritaba emocionada la teniente.

—Imposible… me… me— el capitán peliblanco no podía creer que hubiera sido engañado por dos mujeres, específicamente por la novata. Él pensó que tenía que salvarla de una muerte segura, y ella se paraba tan campante y vencía al hollow por que estaba aliada a Matsumoto. — ¡IMPOSIBLE!—grito humillado y molesto. Karin se acerco, limpiando con sus mangas el rastro de sangre de su boca. Le sonrió a Hitsugaya, para luego llevar sus manos al cabello del peliblanco, revolcándolo. Y como cada vez que ella hacia eso, el chico se quedaba congelado, incapaz de sacar las manos de la chica.

—Ah que estuvo increíble, Toushiro— dijo la chica, para luego sonreírle a Matsumoto. La novata morena dejo de revolcarle el cabello al capitán para caer desmayada, antes de caer al suelo el capitán Hitsugaya la tenia cargada en brazos. La chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho del capitán, y Matsumoto sonrió de manera maternal, para luego estallar en risas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— pregunto furioso Toushiro. La rubia continuo riendo, para luego negar la cabeza.

—Le acabo de ganar una apuesta, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no le importa mucho— comento la mujer, para comenzar a caminar al lado del capitán. Este chasqueo la lengua, pero no le mostro importancia, camino hasta volver a la Sociedad de Almas, donde tendría que llevar a Karin a la cuarta división. Estaba así, por haberse unido a Matsumoto, todo por hacerlo perder la apuesta. Debería dejarla allí para que aprendiera a no jugarle bromas. Poso sus fríos ojos en el rostro angelical de Karin, y de forma inconsciente sonrió. Después de todo no era tan malo perder una apuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong> **A**ños **D**e **L**a **H**uida ○○○ ○○○ **4 A**ños **Y** **3** **M**eses **D**e **L**a **D**errota

Un Menos era destruido con un rayo amarillo. Antes de que el rayo volviera a su origen, venció otro Menos que se encaminaba hacia la causante de dicho rayo. Orihime tenía sus manos hacia el frente, con sus ojos centrados en el objetivo. Ashido y Nel observaban desde lejos la escena, cuatro años de muchísimo entrenamiento valieron la pena, porque Orihime podía incluso utilizar su reatsiu para hacer _bala _algo que le había enseñado Nel y Grimmjow, porque de eso no sabía Ashido. El chico la había ayudado a controlar su reatsiu y a que despertara del todo su poder de ataque, el que era lo bastante poderoso como para eliminar un Menos en segundos.

—Cuidado, Hime-chan— grito Nel al ver como un hollow se acercaba por la espalda de la pelinaranja. La chica no iba a tener tiempo de aparecer su escudo. En menos de un minuto la chica estaba al lado de Nel, Ashido había utilizado shumpo para llegar hasta Orihime y traerla de vuelta.

—Arigato, Ashido-kun— dijo la chica sonriente. El shinigami de cabello rojo solo asintió.

—Aquí terminamos. Es tarde para que continúes entrenando. Regresemos— culmino Ashido, mientras era seguido por Neliel y por Orihime. Durante todo ese tiempo, la chica peliverde se había ganado la confianza y el afecto de Orihime. Era completamente falso que todos los hollows fueran malos, Neliel era la prueba de ello, y también Grimmjow.

Aunque lo negara hasta morir, y se hiciera el desentendido, el ex espada apreciaba a Orihime y también a Nel. Desde que habían llegado a Hueco Mundo, hacían cuatro años, él nunca volvió a decir algo pervertido hacia las chicas, por el contrario, de manera disimulada verificaba que todo estuviera en orden y que nada les ocurriera.

De la misma manera Ashido. El chico era bastante serio, como Kurosaki, pero tenía un gran corazón y se sentía bastante feliz de tener compañía, dado a que cientos de años atrás, sus amigos habían fallecido. El shinigami veía a Orihime como una pequeña hermana, torpe y algo tonta por momentos, pero aun así valiente y decidida.

Orihime por su parte, estaba sumamente feliz, ahora no era una carga para nadie. Ella podía defenderse sola, y muy bien. Tsubaki estaba más fuerte que nunca, y eso hacía que el pequeño hada estuviera de buen humor. Era el primero al que llamaba Orihime y ahora que había sacado esa parte de luchadora, el hada no titubeaba en destruir y cortar por la misma mitad a todo el que se metiera en su camino.

Durante esos cuatro años, Orihime había cambiado lo suficiente para parecer una mujer mucho más madura y hermosa. Su cabello naranja lo mantenía largo, y en las puntas estaba rizado, de forma natural. Su rostro porcelana se veía mucho más delicado, mientras que sus ojos se veían mucho más grandes y hermosos. Su cuerpo mantenía su forma atlética, y cada vez más sus curvas eran más visibles. Y era más que obvio, ya que no tenía 16 años, sino 19 recién cumplidos.

Dado a que nadie había ido a Hueco Mundo en su búsqueda, Grimmjow, Ashido y las fracciones de Nel fueron a el Palacio de Las Noches, donde "tomaron prestado" –como quería pensar Orihime- muchísimos artefactos y cosas que les servirían para vivir algo más cómodos. Entre esos objetos había ropa arrancar, que ambas chicas –a regañadientes- tuvieron que utilizar. Orihime, haciendo uso de sus enseñanzas en el club de costura, pudo arreglar las ropas, ya que las que estaban en el palacio no eran las de mujeres, sino las de hombre, específicamente las de Grimmjow. Gracias a Dios que no todas estaban destrozadas en la parte frontal, como la que portaba el arrancar. Había par de piezas que estaban en su forma original. Pudo arreglarlas, para Nel y para ella. Obviamente le quedaba ajustada y cortas, al menos la camisa, por su delanteras tan prominentes. Los pantalones les quedaban sumamente grandes, así que se las arreglaron para que les quedaran bien, cortándolos. Orihime utilizo sus técnicas, Nel su ingenio y al final tenían una ropa no tan elegante, pero si cómoda.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la cueva que servía como su "fortaleza". Nel se lanzo en uno de los muebles que anteriormente pertenecían a la habitación de Stark. Ashido se fue a la parte que aparentaba ser su habitación y Orihime se sentó a un lado de Nel. Estaba demasiado cansada, no opuso resistencia al sueño, que comenzó a ganarle. Cerró sus ojos grises, acomodándose a un lado de Nel. Suspiro cansada, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una presión espiritual la hizo colocarse de pie, junto a Nel. Ashido y Grimmjow aparecieron casi al instante, junto a las fracciones de Nel. Esas presiones espirituales eran conocidas por todos.

— ¡No puede ser!— dijo Nel.

—Imposible— comento Ashido

—Al fin llego la hora de volvernos a ver— dijo Grimmjow sonriendo.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!— grito Orihime.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿que les parecio?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado tal y como me gusto a mi escribirlo.

Y ahora a continuar con los otros fics^^

Nos leemos luego^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Como prometi, aqui les traigo el nuevo Cap. Ya para este fin de semana estaré subiendo el cap de Cruel Intentions :D

Este cap me ha encantado escribirlo, quizás por que sale uno de mis PJ predilectos... si, Shirosaki, xDD Ese albino me mata, jaja xDD

Y para todas las que esperaban que le ocurriera algo a Ichigo, por idiota... aquí tiene su merecido!

Bien, no les cuento nada mas, lean!

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo Sama. Yo solo puedo violar a Shirosaki, Ichigo, Renji, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Urahara, Byakuya, Toushiro & Grimmjow. Ya le he pedido permiso, así que lo siento, pero no los comparto, xDDD Solo los compartiré con las personas que me dejen Review, xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III:<strong>

Un hombre joven de cabello naranja salió de un agujero en el cielo. La garganta se cerró tras él, luego de que cuatro personas más salieran de ella. El de cabellos naranjas era el líder, con su rostro serio el joven se detuvo un instante. Ichigo había cambiado durante esos cuatro años, su cuerpo era mucho más tonificado y atlético, su semblante era mucho más serio de lo normal, y su cabello llegaba hasta por encima de sus hombros, con cortes irregulares, dejando en la parte de arriba de su cabeza un corte estilo "_punk_". Tras de él, una mujer de baja estatura observo en silencio el lugar. A diferencia de Ichigo, Rukia y Renji seguían de la misma manera. No tenían ni una sola diferencia en su aspecto, excepto por que el cabello de la mujer estaba algo más largo. Junto a ella, dos hombres se detuvieron, Chad e Ishida también estaban diferentes. El primero se veía más grande-si cabe la posibilidad- y su cabello rizado estaba algo más largo, en cambio Ishida tenía el mismo corte de cabello, pero su cuerpo mostraba todas las características de un chico ejercitado.

Ellos estaban allí por una sola causa. Inoue Orihime.

De una manera u otra, a ellos cinco les habían llegado unos datos muy importantes, Orihime no estaba en la dimensión "Celestial" sino que estaba en Hueco Mundo. Ninguno de los cinco conocía si era cierto, porque no tenían ni una sola idea sobre quien les había enviado los datos. Ichigo fue el primero en decir que iría a ver si todo era cierto, seguido por sus amigos.

Lo peor de todo, es que esos "datos" le informaban que Inoue llevaba cerca de cuatro años escondida en Hueco Mundo, y no era para menos, porque toda la Sociedad de Almas la quería muerta, a excepción de los que estaban retirados a la Sociedad, entiéndase los vizard, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin y sus hijas. Además de Matsumoto y Toushiro. El resto de los capitanes y shinigamis la querían muerta. Era más que obvio que la chica debía estar asustada, escondida en alguna parte de Hueco Mundo. Ichigo solo rezaba por que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde e Inoue no estuviera muerta a causa de algún hollow.

Hueco Mundo seguía de la misma manera a cuando ellos entraron por primera vez. Las densas arenas se mantenían en soledad, mientras que la enorme luna continuaba sin cambio o alteración alguna. Pero a pesar de todo esto, los chicos si podían percibir una cantidad enorme de reatsiu de Menos Grandes, y de otros hollows de bajos niveles, lo que hacían que su intento de localizar a Inoue fuera mucho más difícil.

—Esto es inútil. No hay forma de percibir el reatsiu de Inoue— dijo Renji, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo callo de lleno a la arena, comiendo una bocanada de esta. Todo gracias al tremendo zape que le había pegado Rukia tras de su nuca. — ¿Qué carajos te pasa, enana?— gritó, mientras escupía la arena.

—Eso es por tu gran optimismo— rugió Rukia. Ichigo suspiro cansinamente, mientras Ishida se arreglaba los lentes. Si hubiera sabido que los dos se comportarían de esa manera, no los hubiera traído.

—Ya callense. Si quieren discusiones de pareja, lárguense a la Sociedad de Almas, allí podrán pelear lo que les de la jodida gana— grito Ichigo. Esto solo provoco que una patada le pegara en el rostro, mientras que un fuerte puño le pego en el estomago. Rukia le había propinado la patada, Renji el puño, y al final ambos chocaron sus manos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos— bromeo Renji. Rukia asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Chad e Ishida se quedaron en silencio, observando como Ichigo volvía a colocarse de pie, tambaleándose.

—Malditos hijos de…— una explosión hizo que Ichigo no pudiese continuar su pelea. Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo se colocaron en posición de pelea. Un grupo de menos había provocado la explosión. —Menos Grande— observo Ichigo, sacando a Zangetsu. —Bankai— sus ropas cambiaron, y su espada se volvió fina y de color negro.

—Son 10 menos grandes, o al menos eso es lo que parece. — comento Ishida, sacando su arco. Renji y Rukia desvainaron sus espadas. Renji y Rukia corrieron hacia los dos primeros menos.

—_Brazo Derecha de Gigante— _grito Chad, mientras su brazo se colocaba negro, con rayas rojas. El moreno comenzó a correr hasta pegarle a un menos, desapareciéndolo.

—Ahora si es como en los viejos tiempos, Renji— grito la mujer, mientras el menos al que acababa de traspasar con su espada se desintegraba. Renji brinco sobre uno de los menos, traspasándolo con Zabimaru. Otro más que se desvanecía.

—Getsuga Tenshō— una ráfaga negra y roja se extendió desde la espada de Ichigo, traspasando a dos Menos, desintegrándose. Ishida ya había eliminado a dos de los menos con sus flechas, mientras que Chad luchaba con uno. —Oye Uryu, dijiste que eran solo 10. Y hay más de 20— grito Ichigo, cortando en dos a un menos.

—Nunca dije que esa fuera la cantidad exacta, solo dije que eso era lo que parecía— Ishida arreglo sus lentes, para lanzar una flecha que atravesó un menos. Ichigo bufo, mientras corría a otro menos. Mientras los cortaba en dos, el chico pensaba en Inoue. Con toda esa cantidad de menos, ¿era posible que estuviera viva? Sintió un gran hueco en su estomago. "_Claro que esta viva, ella tiene que estar viva_" se dijo a sí mismo, cortando a otro menos.

—**Booo, mi rey, ¿me has extrañado?—** una desfigurada voz hablo. Ichigo coloco en los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—_Joder, claro que no. ¿Por qué debería extrañarte?—_inquirió Ichigo, perdiendo la concentración y llevándose un gran golpe por uno de los menos. Una cantidad considerable de sangre salió de su hombro, manchando la arena blanquecina de Hueco Mundo.

—Ichigo— grito Rukia preocupada, Renji cubrió su espalda de ser atacada por un hollow. Ichigo se coloco de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a los menos, cortándolos. Cada vez salían más, y más.

—**Porque soy tu fuerza. Es obvio que sin mí no eres nadie, mi rey. —** Ichigo bufo aten la arrogancia de su hollow interno. Durante cuatro años había estado en tranquilidad absoluta, el hollow no se había aparecido ni una sola vez. Y ahora regresaba a joderle nuevamente.

— _¿Estás seguro? Porque creo no haberte necesitado durante cuatro años— _Shirosaki soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Ichigo no lo soportaba, deseaba que se largara y no le jodiera más la vida.

—**Es más que obvio mi rey. Durante cuatro años no tuviste un rival digno, pero ahora que vas por la princesita de grandes senos-** ante esto embozo una sonrisa pervertida-** es obvio que tendrás que ceder ante mí, porque no podrás luchar contra ninguno de tus rivales.— **Ichigo chasqueo la lengua. **—Es totalmente cierto, mi rey. Porque la vida de tú… no, no, de NUESTRA, princesa dependerá de mi. — **Si no estuviera ocupado con los menos, Ichigo estaba seguro de que entraría a su mundo interno y ahorcaría a su hollow. **—No te sulfures tanto, rey. Sabes muy bien que soy parte de ti, es por eso que si llegaras a estar íntimamente con ella… yo también estaré ahí—**rio.

—_Cállate maldito pervertido. No sabes de qué demonios hablas. —_ el rostro de Ichigo se torno rojo, no solo por la sangre que corría por su frente, sino por el pensamiento de estar con Inoue. _—Primero muerto antes de que toques a Inoue. —_ el hollow rio.

—**Pues entonces me harías un favor, rey. Si mueres, me quedo con tu cuerpo y de paso… con la princesita. No sabes cuantas cosas he ideado, en todas ella es la protagonista—** Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. No podía concentrarse con ese maldito hablándole, sobre todo porque todo lo que hacía era mencionar a Inoue. —**Solo imagina esos enormes pechos…—**

— _¡YA CALLATE, MALDITO BASTARDO! Deja de pensar en Inoue de esa jodida forma. —_ grito mentalmente Ichigo. Las risas de Shirosaki aumentaron, luego de un par de segundos, su estridente voz desapareció. _— ¡Al fin!—_

—ICHIGO…. ¡CUIDADO!— grito histérica Rukia. Ishida, Chad y Renji observaron como un cero iba directo a Ichigo, que al estar "perdido en su mundo" no se había fijado en ello. Ichigo no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para colocar a Zangetsu como escudo. El cero fue directo hacia él. Y él solo pudo cerrar sus ojos…

¡BAM!

El cero se estrello con algo, pero debido a la cantidad de arena que había elevado, Ichigo no podía visualizar que era. Mientras la arena se iba difuminando, una silueta femenina se hacía presente, y frente a ella un escudo amarrillo. El cero se había estrellado con el escudo, pero este no había sufrido daño alguno. Ichigo pudo observar que su cabello era naranja, casi rojo, semi rizado en sus puntas. La extraña mujer invoco algo por lo bajo, algo parecido a _Shiten Koushu_, el escudo brillo aun mas, y de este una especie de rayo dorado salió disparado, impactando al Menos y desvaneciéndolo. Ichigo por primera vez se fijo en su reatsiu… tan acogedor, y delicado… el estaba seguro que lo conocía… ese reatsiu….

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun?— Orihime volteo su rostro, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro a Ichigo. Este solo pudo quedarse asombrado, Inoue no era la misma chiquilla que había ido a rescatar la primera vez, ella era una mujer… una hermosa mujer… una…

— **¡Una Diosa!—** grito Shirosaki desde el interior. El albino estaba sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas, observando a la chica que había surgido frente a Ichigo, salvándolo del ataque del menos. **—Joder, esa princesa es una diosa. ¡Mas te vale que te la folles, fresa de mierda!—** Zangetsu solo pudo negar la cabeza, mientras Ichigo lanzaba un quejido mental.

—_Jodete maldito hollow. Puedes estar seguro que si llegara a ver algo entre Inoue y yo, buscare la manera de que no puedas ver nada, así tenga que recurrir a Shinji o a Urahara— _dijo Ichigo, sin darse cuenta del sentido de sus palabras.

—**Entonces, ¿aceptaste que te la quieres tirar? Yo sabía que eras pervertido, por que más de una vez tuviste sueños con la princesa, pero ahora lo aceptas… y luego hablas de mi.** — Shirosaki rio en voz alta, en todo el mundo interno de Ichigo se podía escuchar sus risas. — **Y sobre lo que dijiste, que buscaras la manera de alejarme en ese momento, siento decepcionarte rey, no podrás hacer nada. Tú la follaras, yo observare… pero recuerda que tú tienes momentos débiles, y ese puede ser uno de esos. —** la voz del hollow se desvaneció. Ichigo solo maldecía una y otra vez su suerte. ¿Por qué él debía tener un jodido y albino hollow en su mente? ¿Por qué no Renji o Rukia? ¿Incluso Ishida? Es más, ¿Por qué no Kenpachi? Estaba seguro que ese si lo disfrutaría, porque estaría peleando todo el día.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto-por decima vez- Inoue. Los menos ya se habían marchado, Inoue estaba frente a él, observándolo fijamente. A esa cercanía, Ichigo podía ver que su rostro era tan hermoso, parecía un ángel. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho más, a tal grado que Matsumoto la envidiaría. Su fina cintura, sus moldeadas caderas y sus bien proporcionados pechos vestidos con ropas arrancar, que habían tenido que ser arregladas. El vestido de Inoue mostraba los distintos amarres que ella tuvo que hacerle para que le sirviera, pero su pronunciado escote mostraba que las ropas le quedaban grandes de cinturas, pero pequeñas en su pecho. Debía aceptar las palabras de su hollow, Inoue era una diosa.

—I-Inoue— balbuceo, tragando seco. Se veía tan hermosa, cerca de él, con su rostro preocupado, mientras su cabello caía ligeramente sobre su rostro, y algunos mechones caían directamente a su escote. Ichigo retiro su mirada de inmediato, sonrojado. Orihime tomo esto como una mala señal, entristeciendo su rostro.

—Por lo visto aun me odias. — susurro la chica. Ichigo subió su mirada rápidamente, Inoue se había asombrado bastante al ver lo cambiado que estaba Ichigo. Con tan solo verlo, su corazón había palpitado de prisa, mostrando que lo que ella sentía por él no era solo un amor de jóvenes, sino un amor de toda la vida.

—Inoue, yo no…— un pequeño rayo de luz salió de las horquillas de Orihime, que ahora eran parte de un collar. Tsubaki apareció al lado de Orihime, cruzándose de brazos, para luego abalanzarse hacia Ichigo, pegándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Orihime llevo sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola, dándole una apariencia angelical.

— ¿Qué demonios?— grito Ichigo, Tsubaki se coloco frente a él, señalándolo. El pequeño hada mostraba una mirada furiosa, si las miradas mataran, Ichigo habría muerto en ese mismo instante.

—Si estás aquí, espero que sea para ayudar a la mujer, no para joderla más de lo que ya la han jodido. No soportaremos que nadie más le haga daño a Orihime. — ante esto, el resto de las hadas salieron de las horquillas, deteniéndose al lado de Tsubaki, con miradas serias. —Porque somos lo suficientemente fuertes para cargarnos a todo el que desee hacerle daño. — grito el hada rabioso.

—Tsubaki-kun— dijo lentamente Orihime, para luego tomar el hada y acercarlo a su mejilla, abrazándolo. El hada-que aunque lo negara, disfrutaba del abrazo de su dueña- se alejo de ella, sonrojado. Ante las miradas de las demás hadas, Tsubaki se abalanzo a pegarle a Shun'ō .

—Y no vuelvas a tocarme, mujer— grito, no tan convencido, provocándole risas a sus compañeros. Orihime le sonrió, le recordaba mucho a uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves. Ichigo medito las palabras del hada. ¿Jodido? ¿De qué hablaba? Frunció su ceño, buscando descifrar esas palabras.

— ¡Inoue!— grito Rukia, mientras corría hacia los dos chicos. Los ojos de Rukia brillaron por la alegría de ver a Orihime viva. Tras de ella venían sus compañeros, los que sonrieron al ver a la chica, aunque no podían creer lo diferente que lucía la chica.

—Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun _—_los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron. Pero no lloraría, había aprendido a que nada se resolvía llorando, y ahora, por más emociones que tuviese, no lo haría. — ¡Están bien! ¡Están vivos!— dijo emocionada. Rukia la miro con ternura.

—Es lo que deberíamos preguntarte a ti, Inoue— dijo la mujer de cabello negro. Orihime aparto la mirada, aun no podía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Aizen, eso era un pasado traumático, que jamás la dejaría vivir.

—Siempre he sido muy sana, Kuchiki-san— dijo con alegría fingida. El recordar las violaciones de Aizen la hacía flaquear. Solo Neliel y Grimmjow sabía sobre ello. Pero solo Neliel podía comprenderla, acompañándola en las noches donde solo podía llorar y llorar, las noches donde deseaba morir para no sentir nada más. La arrancar la había ayudado mucho, ella era como una Tatsuki. Neliel y ella se cuidaban entre ellas.

—Inoue-san… ¿ellos te hicieron daño?— pregunto Ishida. Ichigo observo la respuesta de Orihime. Inoue solo negó la cabeza, no le daría razones para preocuparse. Ichigo cerró sus puños enojado, él estaba casi seguro que Aizen le había hecho algo malo a Inoue, el podía percibirlo.

—Claro que no, Ishida-kun— Orihime sonrió, una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos. Ella no deseaba involucrar a sus amigos en nada. Ella no los odiaba por haberla dejado, ellos no tenían la culpa. Ella había decidido quedarse para salvarlos, ella le había rogado a Aizen que no los asesinara. ¿Por qué odiarlos, cuando su idea era esa? Que ellos se olvidaran de ella, pero por lo visto no habían podido hacerlo, y eso la alegraba. Para ellos ella era importante, aunque no estaba segura de Ichigo. La pelinaranja lo observo, mirando sus puños cerrados, él la odiaba. Ichigo se percato de su mirada triste hacia él. "Idiota, la estoy asustando" se dijo a sí mismo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, levantando el ánimo de la chica casi de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir a todo esto, Inoue-san?— Orihime sonrió, era una historia tan larga. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, cuando una bala de reatsiu le dio de lleno a Ichigo, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. Rukia grito, Renji saco a Zabimaru, Ishida tomo su arco y Chad se coloco en posición de lucha. Ichigo se coloco de pie inmediatamente, sacando a Zangetsu.

—Tch, pensé que te había matado de una vez, fresita— Grimmjow cruzo sus brazos, sonriendo cínicamente. Ichigo intento correr con su espada en mano hacia Grimmjow, cuando el Santen Kesshun de Inoue se interpuso.

—Inoue— grito Ichigo confundido. La chica traspaso el escudo, colocándose al lado de Grimmjow, este sonrió burlonamente a Ichigo. El escudo se desvaneció, volviendo todas sus hadas a su collar. Orihime se volteo hacia Grimmjow.

—Gimm-kun, por favor, no le hagas daño a Kurosaki-kun—pidió amablemente Orihime a Grimmjow. Este ya tenía preparada una bala de reatsiu para lanzársela a Ichigo a quemarropa. A esa distancia lo iba a herir, no tan grave-porque para su mala suerte el fresa siempre sobrevivía- pero le causaría un gran dolor.

—Tch, cuando lo pides de esa manera, princesa… joder— el peli azul desvaneció la bala. Los cinco amigos de Inoue no podían comprender que estaba sucediendo ahí. Orihime al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigos, suspiro.

—Es una larga historia, pero… Grimm-kun, Neliel-chan y Ahido-kun han sido mis compañeros y protectores durante este tiempo. Grimm-kun y Neliel-chan me salvaron, sacándome de la dimensión celestial. — explico pausadamente Orihime. Ichigo deseaba desvainar nuevamente a Zangetsu y atravesársela en el costado. Se suponía que su trabajo era proteger a Orihime, salvarla y vigilar que nada le ocurriera… ¡No era el trabajo de Grimmjow! Uno de sus ojos sufría un tic nervioso, Grimmjow se burlo.

—No seas celoso, fresa. Agradece que hayamos protegido a la princesa. — Orihime se torno sonrojada ante las palabras de Grimmjow, Ichigo cerro los puños. Otro reatsiu conocido apareció.

— ¡ITZIGO!— el grito entusiasmado de Neliel se escucho por todo Hueco Mundo. La mujer, con mentalidad de niña corrió hacia Ichigo, abrazándolo, al punto de casi asfixiarlo. Todos los que estaban allí miraron a Ichigo con lastima, incluyendo a Grimmjow, y todo por las dos buenas razones de Neliel, que pueden matar a cualquiera. El rostro de Ichigo se torno rojo, mientras este solo se podía mover de un lado a otro para poder buscar aire. Luego Neliel lo soltó. —Maldita rata, abandonaste a Hime-chan— ante esto, le pego una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ichigo llevo sus manos a su ensangrentada nariz. Por lo visto ese era el día de pegarle. Primero Rukia y Renji, luego los menos, después Tsubaki, luego Grimmjow y ahora Neliel. Ichigo mordió su lengua para no gritar todo lo que deseaba decirle a todos, excepto a Inoue.

—Kurosaki-kun— Inoue se arrodillo a su lado. —Sōten Kisshun— invoco la chica, mientras que un escudo rodeo a Ichigo. Al instante las heridas que tenía el chico cerraron, incluyendo las que el menos le había causado.

—Ashido-san— dijo Rukia, saludando al recién llegado. Renji mascullo algo inaudible, algo que Ishida pudo distinguir como una maldición. Rukia entablo al instante una charla con el shinigami, a lo que el pelirrojo tatuado solo pudo cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Estás bien, Inoue?— pregunto Ichigo. Sabía que lo hacía tarde, pero él no había tenido oportunidad para poder hablar bien con ella. Ahora que todos se encontraban intercambiando comentarios, podía hablarle. Inoue asintió, con una sonrisa, se sentía bastante bien el que el chico volviese hablarle.

—Hai, Kurosaki-kun. — Ayame y Shun'ō regresaron a las horquillas. Ichigo se coloco de pie, para extender su mano a Inoue, para ayudarla a colocarse de pie. La chica dudo un instante, pero luego la tomo y se coloco de pie. Ichigo esperaba que Orihime lo odiara, pero por lo visto la chica no podía tener tales sentimientos en ella.

—Ichigo… el reatsiu de Kenpachi taicho se está aproximando Y no viene solo. — eso no era bueno, porque significaba que la Sociedad de Almas venia por Inoue. Ichigo observo como Orihime mordía su labio inferior levemente, nerviosa. Ellos iban por ella, para ejecutarla.

—Yo me encargare de Inoue— dicho esto, Ichigo-sin tener permiso de Inoue- le tomo las manos y utilizo shunpo, desapareciendo al instante con Orihime.

—Tch, maldito fresa. Por lo visto jamás culminaremos nuestra lucha— maldijo Grimmjow. Neliel y el arrancar desaparecieron al instante, utilizando sonido. Ashido imito a Ichigo, utilizando shunpo y desapareciendo al instante. Los cuatro chicos aguardaron por los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

><p>Review? Espero que si! Nos leemos!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente, con el 4 cap de esta historia! Pues que le puedo decir, tengo muchísimo trabajo, sobre todo por que tengo que hacerle dos oneshoots, uno para Red Crayon Princess y otro para Lila chan, y espero que estén antes del Tanabata!. Así que mis chicas, tendrán sus oneshoots románticos antes del 7/7 lo prometo! Por cierto, en confianza me pueden pedir algún capitulo especia o algun oneshoot o drabble. Pero no pueden ser ni Ichiruki, ni Ishihime. De todo lo demás, pues aquí estoy a su disposición :D

Este cap lo había hecho ya hace una semana, pero se me había borrado ¬¬, pero me ha gustado mas como lo escribí esta vez que antes :D Optimismo! Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de {del bendecido} Tite Kubo Sama. Si yo fuera la propietaria, no solo el ichihime y el renruki serian un hecho, sino que Hime estaría esperando su séptimo hijo {jajaja, es que ya ven, el Ichi y la Hime no tienen TV}. Ademas, si fuera mio, ya me hubiera violado a:

Ichigo ~ Ulquiorra ~ Grimmjow ~ Aizen ~ Hitsugaya ~ Byakuya ~ Gin ~ Renji ~ Ishida ~ Urahara ~ Shirosaki ~ Keigo {ultimamente esta hot en los mangas!}

Pero eso si, a todos los comparto, excepto a uno: **Mugetsu!** Ese es solo mio, mio, mio, y nada mas que **MIO!**! xDDDD Asi que escojan a el que quieren violar y coloquenlo en el review, xDDD

* * *

><p>CAP IV:<p>

**24 Horas Antes** {Del III Cap}

_Soul Society_

Una morena cruzo las puertas de la oficina del decimo escuadrón. Rangiku ordenaba alfabéticamente algunos documentos cuando vio entrar a Karin. Era bastante común verla por allí, después de todo era la amiga de su capitán. Matusmoto rio por lo bajo, al ver como Karin entraba, y como si se tratara de una secretaria chismosa, la mujer de grandes curvas corrió a colocarse tras la puerta. Rangiku coloco su cabeza tras la puerta para escuchar lo que iban a hablar la pareja, cuando la puerta fue abierta de repente, dejando a la vista a un furioso Hitsugaya.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Matsumoto?— grito, mientras una vena palpante se colocaba en su frente. Rangiku retrocedió casi al momento, tomando entre sus manos los papeles, haciendo que los estaba organizando. La mujer hizo un puchero, para luego sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio, ya sabía que no podía acercarse a la oficina de su taicho.

Karin alzo una ceja al ver lo que hacia Matsumoto. La morena había crecido bastante en los últimos años, su melena era mucho más larga y lacia, llegándole un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, y sus facciones se habían transformado a unas mas femeninas, haciendo que se viera mucho más bonita que antes. Llevaba su uniforme de shinigami y su zampankuto atada a su cintura, algo que la hacía sentir bastante orgullosa.

—Casi la matas del susto, Toushiro. — comento Karin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Adoraba ir a la oficina de su escuadrón, se reía tanto por las ocurrencias de Matsumoto y las malas caras de Hitsugaya. Ya era una costumbre que la chica fuera a diario, y molestara un poco a su nuevo mejor amigo.

—No tengo tiempo para perder, Kurosaki— dijo Toushiro tomando asiento, molesto. Él, al igual que Rukia, Renji y el resto, no había sufrido tantos cambios como Ichigo, Karin, y el resto, aunque si se podía apreciar que había crecido un par de centímetros más.

— ¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad?— Karin frunció el ceño, para luego relajarlo y negar la cabeza. _Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?_ Pensó. Por lo general Toushiro la llamaba Karin, igual que ella le llamaba Toushiro, y ahora por alguna extraña razón el dejaba de llamarla Karin para llamarla por su apellido. Bueno, la razón no era tan extraña, tenía nombre y apellido. Momo Hinamori. La teniente del quinto escuadrón aun no se recuperaba del todo por lo de su capitán. No era un secreto que Hinamori amaba a Aizen, mientras que Toushiro parecía estar enamorado de ella. Hinamori jamás le prestaba atención a Toushiro, salvo una atención de amigos-hermanos, algo parecido a lo de Rukia con Ichigo, pero parecía ser que esto Hitsugaya no lo veía. Pero por lo visto ellos habían estado platicando, porque no era normal lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Toushiro levanto la vista para observar fijamente a Karin. —Es lo correcto, soy tú capitán. Deberías comenzar a llamarme Hitsugaya-taicho. — bajo nuevamente la vista hacia los documentos que tenia sobre su escritorio. Antes de pudiera escribir algo, un fuerte golpe lo hizo subir su mirada. Karin había golpeado la mesa, y su mirada era una combinación de furia, tristeza y desilusión.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deberías superarlo! Ella no te quiere, y tú sigues como un imbécil tras de ella. Eres un jodido patético. — grito furiosa Karin, mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Toushiro se quedo sin palabras, a lo que la chica retrocedió. —Oh, lo lamento, Hitsugaya-taicho, no quise molestarle. — dijo sarcásticamente para luego dar la vuelta e irse corriendo de la oficina de Toushiro.

—Creo que la ha molestado bastante, taicho. Un arreglo floral siempre ayuda. — Toushiro observo furioso a Matsumoto. —Aunque no siempre… yo… con su permiso Taicho— la mujer retrocedió casi corriendo. Podía sentir como el reatsiu de Hitsugaya se elevaba, y eso era una muy mala señal.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hora Antes<strong> {III Cap}

Un aviso de que cinco jóvenes habían escapado a Hueco Mundo hizo que el Capitán General se pusiera furioso. ¿Acaso no entendían que no estaban preparados para seguir perdiendo vidas, tiempo y fuerzas por idioteces? Lo peor de todo era que aquel tonto Kurosaki Ichigo se había llevado consigo a Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryu, y a Yasutora Sado. Todos eran hombres fuertes y valientes, ellos iban a ser necesarios en las demás batallas, y ahora podían caer ante menos grandes, u otros hollows.

A pesar de haber unos cuantos capitanes interesados en ir a buscar a los cinco jóvenes, el capitán general decidió que irían Kenpachi, junto a Ikkaku y Yumichika de la división once, mientras que Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku y Karin Kurosaki de la decima división los acompañarían. El equipo de seis shinigamis debía traer salvos a los cinco jóvenes, y de paso comprobar si era cierto que Inoue Orihime estaba en Hueco Mundo. Si ese era el caso, ellos debían traerla consigo, para juzgarla y sentenciarla.

Matsumoto rogaba que Orihime no estuviera por allí, ella no deseaba hacerle ningún daño, igual que Toushiro, Karin y Yumichika. Los otros dos solo cumplirían órdenes, por que no podían quebrarlas.

Mientras preparaban la garganta, los seis shinigamis aguardaban pacientemente. Karin se había alejado del grupo, aun estaba molesta con Toushiro, y había decidido que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Matsumoto decidió que debían ir a tomar sake, a lo que fue seguida por Yumichika, Ikkaku, y luego de casi rogarle, Kenpachi. La mujer se acerco a Toushiro antes de irse.

—Le debe una disculpa, taicho— Matsumoto se fue feliz, junto al resto de los shinigamis. Hitsugaya no sabía por qué debía pedir disculpas, el solo cumplía con su trabajo. Aunque también le había dolido- solo un poco- la reacción de Karin, porque ella se lo había tomado bastante mal. Además… ¡ella le había gritado idiota! ¿A caso no estaban a par?

—Karin…— mascullo algo molesto. Odiaba tener que pedir disculpas, pero ella, al igual que Momo, eran importantes para él. Cada una tenía una etapa, Hinamori tenía la de su primer amor, y eso no podría olvidarlo. Si no hubiera sido por Aizen quizás ellos hubieran podido ser pareja… pero Karin ocupaba la otra parte. Durante esos últimos cuatro años, la Kurosaki había logrado volverse en algo muy importante para él, y a pesar de haberse comportado como un idiota esas 24 horas antes… el no deseaba que eso arruinara su gran amistad. Pero él solo quería distanciarse un poco, por que comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a lo que había sentido por Hinamori en algún momento de su vida, pero esta vez era hacia Karin. Y él conocía muy bien como ese sentimiento podía arruinar amistades, además de lo mucho que dolia no ser aceptado, ambas cosas las había sufrido con Hinamori, y no permitiría que un sentimiento arruinara su gran amistad con Karin.

—Diga, Hitsugaya-taicho— dijo fríamente Karin, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo y negarlo, el trato de la chica hacia él le había dolido, y mucho. Sabía que él mismo le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre oficial, pero ahora lo sentía tan vacio y estúpido.

—No tienes por qué llamarme así, Karin— Hitsugaya cambio su mirada seria, para ocultar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Hacía mucho no hablaba con Hinamori, al menos no como lo hacía antes, la chica estaba demasiado traumada por lo de su capitán, y a pesar de que hacia sus labores de manera eficiente, no dejaba de repetir que su amado capitán regresaría. Ahora su única amiga era Karin, y ella estaba enfadada con él.

—Lo siento, Hitsugaya-taicho, solo cumplo con las ordenes que usted mismo me dio. — esta vez la chica lo observo resentida. Toushiro negó la cabeza, era ahora o nunca. El no era de los que estaban pidiendo perdón a todas horas, y sabia que ahora era el momento, porque sino jamás lo haría.

—Lo lamento. Lamento mucho haberte tratado mal ayer. No fue un buen día, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, demasiados problemas, y… lo lamento. — grito histérico, ante una sorprendida Karin. ¿En serio él le estaba pidiendo disculpas? El rostro de Karin embozo una sonrisa. — ¿Feliz?— pregunto Toushiro, cuando Karin se abalanzo sobre él, y comenzó a revolcarle el cabello con sus manos. El capitán solo pudo colocar los ojos en blanco, ya era una costumbre adquirida de Karin en siempre hacerle eso, aunque se lo prohibiera, la chica siempre lo hacía.

—Yo también lamento haberte llamado idiota, Toushiro… aunque a veces lo eres…—Toushiro alzo una ceja ante lo dicho por Karin—… no es de amigos estar gritándolo. — la chica comenzó a reír, mientras que el capitán se aparto molesto. Aquella niña por lo visto no iba a cambiar. Le dio la espalda y suspiro, aunque él tampoco deseaba que ella cambiara, él la quería tal y como era ella. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Karin no dejaba de molestar a Toushiro, a lo que esté en más de una ocasión amenazo con congelarle la boca.

* * *

><p>— ¡Getsuga Tenshou!— una ráfaga negra y roja atravesó a un menos grande, haciéndolo desaparecer casi al instante. —Inoue, solo quédate tras de mí— grito por decima vez Ichigo, mientras veía como nuevamente su amiga le hacía caso omiso y lanzaba un ataque a uno de los menos.<p>

— ¡Koten Zanshun!— Tsubaki ataco de lleno a un menos, partiéndolo por el medio. Ichigo gruño por lo bajo al ver que a pesar de que ya le había dicho que se quedara tras de él, Orihime continuaba luchando. El grito de otros menos invadió el lugar. Los dos jóvenes observaron como decenas de hollows se acercaban a ellos. Dos de los menos lanzaron sus ceros en dirección de Orihime, a lo que Ichigo respondió utilizando shumpo y tomando por el brazo a la chica, apartándose del lugar.

— ¡Maldición! Inoue, quédate tras de mí— rugió molesto Ichigo. No solo estaba molesto, sino preocupado, el solo imaginar que asesinaran a la chica lo hacía volverse rabioso. Orihime solo pudo negar la cabeza.

—No, Kurosaki-kun. Yo puedo pelear a tu lado, además son demasiados. — comento la chica, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. Pero ante estas palabras, Kurosaki no cedió.

—Olvídalo. Solo quédate tras de mí. Además, son solo menos, puedo encargarme de ellos tranquilamente. — dijo con cierta altanería Ichigo. Orihime coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Y yo te dije, que voy a usar mis poderes. — Orihime volvió a lanzar a Tsubaki, a lo que Ichigo solo pudo gruñir para luego ir a eliminar a los menos. Un cero fue lanzado hacia Ichigo, que antes de colocar a Zangetsu, el Saten Kesshun de Orihime estaba delante de él. — ¡Kurosaki-kun!— grito Orihime para ver si su amigo estaba bien. Un menos lanzo un cero, que cayó tras de Orihime.

—¡Inoue!— grito Ichigo, mientras lanzaba su ataque y comenzaba a correr hacia la chica. Demasiados hollows para dos personas. Orihime yacía de rodillas, tratando de colocarse de pie. Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y la coloco de pie. Una nueva docena de menos habían llegado. Antes de que lanzaran un nuevo ataque, Ichigo decidió utilizar shumpo e irse del lugar con Orihime aun en brazos.

La velocidad nunca había sido un atrayente para Orihime. Cuando era pequeña, su hermano Sora la había llevado a la feria, donde subió a una de las maquinas de velocidad considerable. Estuvo durante todo el trayecto a su casa con vómitos y mareos. Y por lo visto el shumpo de Ichigo le estaba provocándole lo mismo. Sentía como su estomago daba vueltas y vueltas. Trago seco, cerrando los ojos para no ver el paisaje a su alrededor. Pero el malestar pudo más que sus esfuerzos.

—¡Detente, Kurosaki-kun!— grito, haciendo detener a Ichigo casi al instante. Se soltó del shinigami, y tambaleando cayó al suelo. Llevo ambas manos a su boca, y trato de contener por un instante la respiración y evitar las ganas de vomitar que le estaban invadiendo su sistema.

—Inoue, ¿estás bien?— pregunto preocupado el shinigami, acercándose a Orihime. Aun con sus ojos cerrados, la chica de cabello naranja asintió, retirando lentamente sus manos de su boca. El malestar comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Hai, Kurosaki-kun. Arigato. — respondió lentamente, para luego sonreír tímidamente al chico. —Es solo que la velocidad nunca ha sido un fuerte en mí. — comento la chica, ladeando la cabeza. En esa posición, Orihime le parecía demasiado delicada e indefensa a Ichigo. Deseaba protegerla de lo que fuera.

—Inoue, solo quiero pedirte, nuevamente, que te quedes tras de mí cuando haya alguna batalla. — dijo seriamente Ichigo. Su deber era cumplir su promesa. Protegerla. Ya había fallado una vez, no iba a permitirse un nuevo fallo.

—No— dijo la chica, colocándose de pie. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Inoue es…—

—Kurosaki-kun, llevo aquí cuatro años, he estado sola con dos arrancar y un shinigami, rodeados de cientos de menos grandes y de hollows que solo deseaban devorarnos. He entrenado y he aprendido a valerme por mi misma. Yo no quiero ser una carga para nadie. No quiero ser una carga para ti. Yo quiero pelear junto a ti. — dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

—No eres una carga para mi, Inoue. Por mi culpa estuviste durante cuatro años en este inmundo lugar. Yo nunca debí…— el dedo de Orihime tapo los labios de Ichigo. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron levemente rojizas.

—No te disculpes, Kurosaki-kun. Por favor, no te disculpes. — en esa cercanía, Ichigo podía visualizar como los ojos grises de Orihime se cristalizaban, dejando caer una cristalina lagrima. —Solo permíteme luchar junto a ti, como Kuchiki-san lo hace. Solo déjame estar a tu lado… no me envíes atrás, por favor. — otra lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. De un momento a otro la chica ahogo un sollozo, mientras más de una lágrima comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. —…p-por favor…— sollozo.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba. Cuando era pequeño, Masaki lo consolaba, y le decía que él era un niño valiente y de que era valido llorar y consolar a una persona cuando esta lloraba. Cuando su madre murió, él tardo días en asimilarlo y solo pudo llorar frente al cadáver de su madre, como si sus lágrimas hubieran sido secadas. Él no volvió a llorar. Sus hermanitas eran consoladas por su padre, por lo que él no tuvo que verse involucrado en ello. Su mejor amiga era Tatsuki, y nunca la había visto llorar, salvo la vez que lo golpeo cuando no podía encontrar a Inoue. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Pedirle que por favor no llorara, por que cuando lo hacía, ella le hacía sentir como si tuviera un agujero en su pecho? Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo atrajo a su pecho a Orihime, que comenzó a llorar esta vez más fuerte.

—…Ku-kurosaki….k-kun…— lloró, abrazada al pecho del chico. Ichigo sentía como las lágrimas de Orihime mojaban su ropa, y como su delicado cuerpo temblaba ante sus sollozos. También podía sentir la temperatura tibia del cuerpo de la chica, y de cómo sus pechos se movían al son de su respiración, dándole un toque sensual, a pesar de estar llorando.

— **¿Y tú estás seguro de que solo quieres consolarla?—** río el hollow en su interior. Ichigo hizo una nota mental, cuando tuviese tiempo, partiría en pedacitos a su hollow. Los sollozos de la chica cesaron, por lo que Ichigo bajo su cabeza para encontrarse a Orihime dormida. El chico sonrío amablemente, mientras tomaba a Orihime en brazos. Debía buscar un lugar donde la chica pudiera descansar y que de paso, les sirviera de refugio. El chico utilizo nuevamente shumpo y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p>—Kenpachi taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho— dijo Rukia observando cómo los dos capitanes caminaban hacia ellos, con sus respectivos oficiales tras de ellos. Kenpachi respondió a su saludo con un gruñido. Karin, Ikkaku e Yumichika caminaban lentamente, sin apuro alguno, excepto por Matsumoto que en esos años se había convertido en una intima amiga de Rukia.<p>

—Rukia-chan. — grito Matsumoto tras de Hitsugaya. El capitán coloco los ojos en blanco al ver como la mujer se abalanzaba sobre la pequeña shinigami. Renji solo pudo voltear la cabeza ante tal imagen, tratando de hacer desaparecer todos los pensamientos pervertidos que llegaron a su mente.

—Matsumoto— con solo llamarla, Rangiku sabía que su capitán estaba molesto. Karin ahogo una risa, y volteo la mirada al ver como Hitsugaya la observaba seriamente. Ella nunca antes había visitado Hueco Mundo, y ahora que lo hacia no le encontraba nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Y a que se debe su visita aquí, Hitsugaya-taicho?— inquirió indiferente Rukia, mientras que sus compañeros se quedaban en silencio tras de ella. Habían decidido cuando Ichigo y Orihime desaparecieron, que la que hablaría seria Rukia.

—Tenemos órdenes de traerlos de vuelta al Seireitei por parte del Capitán General Yamamoto. — el grupo de Rukai ya sabían a que venían. Era más que obvio que el capitán general debía estar sumamente molesto. Rukia se cruzo de brazos, el resto de los chicos se colocaron en posición de defensa.

—Lo sentimos, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kenpachi-taicho. Pero nosotros no regresaremos. — dijo decididamente Rukia, cruzándose de brazos. Ellos habían vuelto a Hueco Mundo para salvar, nuevamente, a Inoue, y esta vez no la dejarían, ni aunque esto significara que batallarían con la Sociedad de Almas.

—Rukia…— Hitsugaya se vio interrumpido ante la presencia de un reatsiu elevado. —Ese es el reatsiu de un espada. — observo Hitsugaya, los shinigamis sacaron sus zampankutos. Otro reatsiu se hizo presente, esta vez más fuerte que el primero.

—Corrección, taicho. Dos espadas. — dijo Matsumoto. Kenpachi sonrío de lado.

—Ikkaku, Yumichika, ha llegado nuestro tiempo. — grito el hombre. Los tres shinigamis utilizaron shumpo para ir tras el reatisu de uno de los espadas. Luego de que estos desaparecieran, un nuevo reatsiu apareció. Un nuevo espada. Ya eran tres espadas.

—Ichigo… Inoue— murmuro lentamente Rukia, mientras se reunía junto a Hitsugaya para dividirse. Renji, Sado, Rukia y Uryu irían por el primer espada que había aparecido. Hitsugaya, Karin y Matsumoto irían por el segundo. Los dos grupos se separaron para ir tras sus objetivos. Rukia rezo por que sus dos amigos estuvieran bien. Otro reatsiu apareció en Hueco Mundo, esta vez mucho más fuerte que los tres primeros.

* * *

><p>Un espada de cabello verde salió de la garganta. Seguido al espada, Nnoitra, cruzado de brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la garganta. El espada cinco hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Kenpachi, Ikkaku y Yumichika esperando.<p>

—Tú, bueno para nada. — llamo al espada de cabello verde. El arrancar observo a su jefe. —Vete tras del otro grupo de shinigamis, yo me encargare de estos. — dijo altanero, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

—Hai— el espada desapareció utilizando sonido.

—Cuanto tiempo, Kenpachi. — bufo Nnoitra. Deseaba vengar su derrota ante el shinigami. Y esta era esa ocasión. Luego tendría tiempo para ir tras de la perra de Nell.

* * *

><p>Ichigo recostó a un lado a la aun dormida Orihime. El rostro pasivo de la chica le hacía parecer un ángel perdido en el infierno. Su cabello naranja caía sobre su rostro, y se enredaba sobre sus pechos. Estos a su vez, se movían lentamente al son de la respiración de Inoue. Por más que intentaba apartar la vista de ese área de la chica, no podía.<p>

—**Rey, eres un pervertido— **Ichigo se maldijo una y otra vez. Nuevamente volvía su jodido hollow a aparecer.** —Aunque no me quejo, me estás dando una buena vista. —** el hollow se rio bruscamente.

—_Cállate—_ grito Ichigo en su mente, enojado. El hollow estallo nuevamente en risas.

—**Cállame—** retó. **—No te hagas el mas santo, rey. Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez. A ti te gusta la princesita. Te la quieres tirar, por más que lo niegues. Soy parte de ti, y conozco todo sobre ti, idiota. —** Ichigo estuvo a punto de entrar a su mundo interior y ahorcar a su hollow, cuando un murmullo de Orihime lo hizo voltearse.

Orihime se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro, lanzando golpes con sus manos y patadas. Ichigo se acerco a la chica, para ver como esta lloraba y murmuraba.

—Inoue— la llamó suavemente. La chica dio un par de vueltas, para comenzar a llorar en voz alta.

—No, por favor, no. Suéltame… no, por favor— gritaba la chica moviéndose agitadamente. Ichigo la tomo de los hombros.

—Inoue— volvió a llamarla. La chica se separo de sus manos, empujando, aun dormida, a Ichigo.

—Suéltame… suéltame…. Por favor… no, duele, por favor, no…— las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron. Orihime estaba sufriendo en ese sueño, o en ese recuerdo.

—Inoue, despierta, Inoue. Soy yo, Ichigo. — Kurosaki tomo entre sus brazos a Orihime, atrayéndola a él, mientras trataba de despertarla. —Despierta, Inoue. —

—No… por favor, no…— grito nuevamente la chica. Ichigo la atrajo más hacia él. — ¿K-kurosa…-saki-kun?..— los sollozos de la chica se apagaron.

—Si, Inoue, todo está bien. Nadie te hará daño. — le prometió Ichigo a Orihime a su oído. La chica se abrazo más a él, sollozando fuertemente. —Lo prometo. — Orihime se separo por un instante, observando a Ichigo con sus ojos rojos.

—Kurosaki-kun… yo te…— un reatsiu interrumpió a los dos chicos. Ichigo y Orihime se voltearon, para ver el causante del fuerte reatsiu. El cuerpo de Orihime se tenso al instante, e Ichigo se coloco frente a ella de manera de protección.

El hombre de cabello negro llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos. Sus enormes ojos verdes observaban sin interés alguno a los dos chicos. Ichigo gruño. Ese maldito espada no le iba a arrebatar nuevamente a Inoue. Antes lo asesinaba.

—Patético. — mascullo sin interés el espada, aun con sus manos en los bolsillos, aferrando su zampankuto.

—Ulquiorra— dijo Ichigo, observándolo con odio.

—No tengo interés alguno de pelear contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya te derrote, no tengo por qué ensuciarme contigo nuevamente. — El espada desvió su mirada hacia Orihime. —Mujer, Aizen-sama te ha mandado a buscar. — dijo Ulquiorra. Orihime tembló levemente. —Muévete, Kurosaki. — ordeno Ulquiorra a Ichigo.

—Muéveme. — reto Ichigo furioso. —Óyeme bien, maldito idiota, tendrás que matarme para poder llevarte a Inoue. Y juro por mi vida, que si tengo que regresar del infierno para salvarla, lo hare. Y solo puedo decirte una maldita cosa: ruégale a los dioses de que cuando regrese, yo no tenga manos, ni piernas ni poderes, porque juro que te matare como a una maldita cucaracha, emo de mierda. — rugió furioso Ichigo. Su reatsiu se elevo, y ante esto, Ulquiorra solo pudo mirarlo sin expresión alguna.

—Muchas palabras, muy poca acción, Kurosaki— Los dos hombre sacaron sus zampankutos. Ulquiorra utilizo sonido para apartarse y aguardar por el shinigami, flotando.

—Kurosaki-kun— Orihime se acerco a Ichigo, pero este la aparto levemente.

—Lo siento, Inoue, pero aquí no puedes pelear. Quédate atrás. — le ordeno Ichigo. Orihime respiro hondamente. Por segunda vez en su vida, volvería a ver a Ichigo enfrentarse con Ulquiorra.

—Kurosaki-kun…— Ichigo se volteo hacia ella, ya con su máscara puesta. Los ojos dorados del shinigami le hicieron sentir cierto miedo, pero no volvería a actuar como la primera vez que lo vio. —… no te hagas daño— aun con lagrimas en los ojos, la chica se acerco a Ichigo y ambos se dieron la mano.

Ichigo pensaba que Orihime se asustaría al verlo nuevamente con su máscara, pero al ver que ella había reaccionado normal, el chico se sintió aliviado. —Juro que esta vez no seré vencido, Orihime— le apretó levemente la mano y utilizo shumpo para desaparecer.

Orihime cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Observando cómo los dos hombres comenzaban la lucha. El reatsiu de ambos hombres invadió Hueco Mundo, provocando que no se pudiera definir otros reatsiu. Ulquiorra utilizo su primera liberación y se abalanzo hacia Ichigo.

Un brazo agarro a Orihime por la cintura, mientras que unas manos blancas tapaban su boca. La chica fue sujetada con fuerza por un hombre.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Orihime-chan. ¿Qué puedes contarme de tu vida? Ahh, claro, te estoy tapando la boca, ¡que tonto! De todos modos, hablaremos luego. — Orihime comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, pero esto a Gin no le molesto. —Aizen-sama te ha extrañado mucho. Se alegrara muchísimo cuando te vea. — bufo el hombre, abriendo un portal hacia la dimensión celestial. —Todo rey necesita su reina, y Aizen-sama te necesita. — Orihime se movió bruscamente para alejar la mano de Gin de su boca.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!— grito mientras el portal se cerraba tras de ella. Se había jurado a si misma que sería fuerte, pero volver al monstruo de su pasado… simplemente la hacía volverse débil, la hacía sentirse sucia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando sintió el reatsiu de su verdugo.

—Bienvenida nuevamente, Orihime-chan— la chica ahogo un sollozo al ver a Aizen frente a ella, sonriendo. —No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado.— nuevamente, Orihime, regresaba al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Si dejan review, alguno de los mencionados en el disclaimer les enviaran una foto (?) xDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **

wow, esta historia no la actualizaba desde el año pasado, xD Soy una ingrata, lo sé. Pero es que no sabía (y aun no se) hacía donde dirigir la historia, xD Asi que esto es producto de lo que en mi país le llamamos, "La manga productions, xDD

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Son muchos los reviews que he recibido por esta historia. Mil gracias a cada uno de ustedes. Lamento haber tardado casi una eternidad en subir un nuevo capítulo pero heme aqui. No se cuando suba la próxima, asi que mis disculpas a todos. Y una vez mas, gracias por dejarme reviews. Son lo máximo.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia, OOC, entre otros.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo soy Killerqueen, la fábrica de todos sus pensamientos e imaginaciones pervertidas, xDD

* * *

><p>CAP V<p>

Orihime era una chica que siempre pensaba que todos eran buenos. Para ella nadie podía ser despreciable y mucho menos tener el alma corrupta. Su fallecido hermano le había enseñado a amar a todos y no a odiar a nadie, por ello ella no detestaba a aquellas niñas que le habían cortado su cabello en la escuela primaria. Orihime las perdonó, y aunque sabía que a ellas no les importaría lo que ella sentía o el que ella las había perdonado, Inoue vivía tranquila, porque ella tenía el perdón en su alma.

Tambien había perdonado al ebrio que había atropellado a su adorado Sora. La chica comprendió que aqul hombre estaba enfermo, que padecía de muchas depresiones que lo habían hecho caer en el alcolismo y ella estaba segura de que Sora le habría tenido lastima. Por eso ella tambien lo perdono.

Pero, ¿ella podía perdonar a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella? ¿Ese que tanto daño les había hecho a sus amigos y a ella?

Orihime Inoue llegó a una conclusión: por primera vez su inocente alma conocía lo que era odiar.

Era un sentimiento muy feo, uno que ella no deseaba sentir, uno que ella deseaba arrancarse de su alma. Era un hervir en su sangre, unos deseos de que él se muriera de manera lenta y dolorosa… unos pensamientos horribles para una mente tan pura como la de ella.

Pero como toda humana, ella no podía apartarlos. Como tampoco podía detener esas pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos grises.

Oh, como ella detestaba a ese hombre.

—Orihime-chan, ¿no vas a decir nada?— preguntó el hombre, sonriendo de lado a la joven mujer, que se mantenía mirándolo horrorizada. Aizen suspiró, para luego ladear su cabeza con la pacífica sonrisa que le caracterizaba. — ¿Acaso pensabas que jamás iba a encontrarte?— se acercó hasta ella, deteniéndose justo delante de Orihime, tomando entre sus manos su mentón y elevándolo levemente.

¿Estaba permitido llorar y gritar por que le ayudasen? Ella estaba segura de que si, pero ella no lo deseaba. Ella deseaba enfrentarse a sus miedos, porque si ella no lo hacía, entonces ella jamás podría vivir en paz.

Su corazón palpitaba escandalosamente. Mentalmente ella se preguntó si él podría escuchar sus latidos. —Suéltame— dijo la joven. Su voz no sonó fuerte, mas sin embargo fue lo suficientemente determinada como para que Aizen arqueara una de sus cejas.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Orihime-chan? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tus amigos están luchando una guerra que culminó hace mucho?— cuestionó con cierta burla en su voz el hombre. Orihime lo miró con ira en sus ojos grises.

—El bien siempre prevalece. — le espetó ella, tranquilizando su agitado corazón. Él observó a Gin por encima del hombro de Inoue. El hombre de cabello blanco sonrió de esa manera tan cruel y detestable que le caracterizaba.

—Querida, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos son el lado "bueno"?— Sousuke se alejó, caminando con tranquilidad por la sala del trono. Su mano derecha sujetaba su zanpakutō, _Kyōka Suigetsu, _mientras que su otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. — ¿Acaso no fueron ellos los que te trataron de traidora y te dejaron aquí?— la chica lo observó, sintiendo su vista nublarse.

— ¡Ellos no lo hicieron porque querían! ¡Yo les dije! ¡Yo fui…—

—Eres demasiado bondadosa, Orihime. — el hombre sonrió, aun dándole la espalda—pero la filosofía de los amigos en el mundo humano es "nunca darle la espalda a otro en desgracia", ¿no es cierto?— Sousuke se volteó —te abandonaron cuando más lo necesitabas, querida. Te acusaron de traidora, y aun ellos estando aquí, te juzgaran como tal. — continuó él.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— gritó ella. Ellos estaban allí por ella. Kurosaki-kun no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a ella, ¿verdad? ¡Él se lo prometió.

—Tonta, por supuesto que es cierto. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al ajedrez?— la joven lo miró confusa, para luego asentir lentamente —en ese juego la pieza más importante es el rey, y cuando este cae, el juego acaba con el tan famoso Jaque Mate. — el hombre volvió a voltearse, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos. —Si el rey cae, todos caen, Orihime-chan. ¿Lo comprendes? Todos serán juzgados por estar al lado del Rey y tú, mi querida humana, eres la reina, por lo que eres tan culpable como yo. — Sousuke ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que has hecho, ¡eso no es cierto!— chilló la joven muchacha, llevando sus manos a su rostro, ocultándolo de la cruel realidad frente a ella. Por primera vez comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Si él caía, todos allí caerían también, incluyendo a Grimmjow, Nell y Ashido. Todos serían enviados a la cárcel, junto a ese detestable hombre. Eso no era justo.

—Pero querida, ¿Quién va a creer en la palabra de una traidora?— cuestionó Aizen, sentándose en su trono, colocando su rostro sobre su mano derecha. Inoue alejó sus manos de su cabeza y lo miró con furia y con tanto odio como su pura alma pudo.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— le gritó ella. —Él cree en mi— Aizen bufó, para luego negar su apuesto rostro. Siempre tenía que salir el tema de ese odioso e irritante Kurosaki. Orihime respiraba con dificultad, mientras que sus ojos continuaban rojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿El mismo que grito a los cuatro vientos que tú eras una traidora? ¿El mismo que te abandonó a tu suerte? — el hombre sonrió de lado — me sorprende tu inocencia, Orihime-chan. ¿Cómo aun crees en el shinigami sustituto que huyó junto a Kuchiki, durante cuatro largos años? ¿Acaso no sabías que él estuvo todos estos años bastante tranquilo en la Sociedad de Almas?, ¿es o no es cierto, Gin?— el llamado caminó hasta detenerse a un par de pies de distancia de Orihime.

—Por supuesto, Aizen-sama— se volteó hacia ella —Ichigo-kun se fue junto a Rukia-chan, y te acusó a la caída cámara de los 46 como una traidora. Tu condena será una muy fea, Orihime-chan— sonrió Gin, para luego voltear su rostro hacía su venerado ex capitan. —Creo que las conversaciones entre usted y la princesa no son de mi interes, Aizen-sama. Me retiraré, a ver que hacen mis queridísimas arrancars.— bufó el hombre, utilizando cierto desden al referirse a el ejercito de Aizen.

Ichimaru se retiró utilizando Shumpō.

Las mejillas de la joven Inoue se humedecieron. Ella se imaginaba que sus amigos pensaban que ella era una traidora, pero de ahí a escucharlo de esa forma, le estaba quebrando su corazón. Era tan doloroso pensar que sus amigos habían ido por ella para juzgarla. ¡Ellos no estaban allí por Aizen, sino por ella!

Cuatro largos años habían pasado, cuatro malditos años donde se había tenido que esconder para evitar ser encontrada por ese monstruo que estaba frente a ella. Cuatro largos años donde su única esperanza era encontrar a sus amigos. Ahora que se cumplía ese sueño, ella deseaba que desapareciera. ¡Ellos no estaban allí para salvarla de su infierno, sino para llevarla a uno peor!

Siempre que escuchaba esos dos nombres juntos, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, su corazón daba una dolorosa palpitación. Imaginarlos a ellos juntos, riendo… enamorados… mientras que ella sufría un horrible infierno para asegurarse de que vivieran, era jodidamente doloroso.

Y eso Aizen Sousuke lo tomó como una ventaja. Por ellos se colocó de pie y tomó casi a la fuerza el brazo de la chica, llevándola junto a una fuente de agua clara. El ex shinigami tomó su zanpakutō -sin que Orihime lo viera- y la movió, provocando que en el agua se dibujaran las formas de sus amigos. Ella estaba tan sumergida en su dolor como para percatarse que ese era uno de los efectos de _Kyōka Suigetsu_.

Kurosaki-kun le gritaba a sus amigos que ella era una traidora, y un pequeño consejo le aseguraba que ella sería atrapada y encarcelada por ello. Las voces iban cambiándose, hasta convertirse en risas, unas suaves y encantadores risas. En el reflejo, Ichigo salía junto a Rukia, riendo y tomados de manos. Como si ellos fueran una feliz y tranquila pareja.

El reflejo del agua se diluyó al caer varias gotas en ella. Las lágrimas de Orihime habían disuelto las tan dolorosas imágenes que habían aparecido frente a ella. La chica sintió como si el filo de un cuchillo le hubiese traspasado su pecho, matándola de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Ella era una tonta, ella había confiado de más. ¿Creer que ellos iban a salvarla? _"Tonta, tonta, tonta"_ se dijo a sí misma, en sollozos. Ella estaba tan cansada de todo eso. Pero entendió una cosa, en medio de todo el dolor. Ella haría lo que fuera para asegurarse de que sus amigos fueran felices, de que sobrevivieran a ese monstruo que estaba a un lado de ella.

—Mientras tu sacrificaste tu vida para salvarlos a ellos, tus amigos tomaron esa "ventaja" para vivir lo que tú no podías, Orihime-chan. — la chica asintió, trazando un plan en su mente. El mismo plan que la había llevado a caer en desgracia. Sacrificar una vez mas su vida por ellos. Ella destruiría la fuente de poder de ese monstruo. Ella destruíria el Hougyoku. Y esta vez ella no fallaría. No importaba si su alma se fuera al mismísimo infierno.

Ella dentendríaese horrible monstruo.

—Dime una cosa, Orihime-chan… ¿A quien pertenece tu alma?— la misma pregunta de siempre. Tragando su dolor, la chica secó sus mejillas y con su mano diluyó las imágenes de sus amigos.

"_Esta vez no voy a fallar, Kurosaki-kun"_ se dijo a si misma, antes de sonreír de una forma hueca a Sousuke. —A Aizen-sama.— respondió sin duda alguna. El hombre sonrió de manera complacida.

—Me alegra saber que te has dado cuenta de que tus amigos no son mas que escoria, Orihime-chan.— dijo el hombre, acercando su mano a los hombros de ella y comenzando a caminar a su lado. —Ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron, querida…—

"_Y tu pagaras por lo que has hecho, Aizen." _

—¡Getsuga Tenshou!— rugió Ichigo, moviendo su zampaktō y provocando que una fuerte ráfaga de reatsiu bastante fuerte, se acercase a Ulquiorra. El cuarto espada lo esquivó con algo de dificultad, pero aun asi había salido sin rasguño alguno.

"_Interesante, Kurosaki ha elevado su nivel de poder. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una basura."_ Pensó Schiffer, sacando su zampaktō.

Los dos hombres chocaron sus zampaktō e intercambiaron miradas. Kurosaki podía observarlo atraves de su mascara y solo por su ojo derecho, ya que su hollow-de alguna manera- había tomado posesión de su ojo izquierdo.

"_**Hijo de puta, te metes con la princesa, te metes conmigo." **_Ulquiorra se sorprendió por un instante al escuchar la voz de su enemigo. Ese no era Kurosaki, era una voz casi hollowficada. "_Hollow_" pensó el hombre de cabellera negra, esquivando uno de los golpes de él.

El hollow estalló en una risa maniática, tomando por completo el cuerpo de Ichigo, sorprendiendo una vez mas a la cuarta espada. —Ya veo, has sacado a tu peor parte para luchar conmigo. No eres mas que una _basura_, Kurosaki.— dijo monótonamente Ulquiorra.

"_**Aw, ¿no tienes nada mas que decir, emo de mierda? Sólo dices como una jodida grabadora, 'basura, basura, basura..' Ese hijo de puta de Aizen si que escoge a los mas patéticos subordinados"**_ se burló el hollow de Ichigo, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo de una manera un tanto macabra.

Ya él se había percatado-igual que el rey- de la ausencia de Orihime. Quizas por eso, el enojo de Ichigo había sido tanto que dejó a su hollow en el control.

Ulquiorra lo miró en silencio. Él no era de esos que hablaban sin pensar. —¿Y todo por la onna? Caes en tu peor fase por la onna. No se si lo sepas, Kurosaki, pero Inoue Orihime le pertenece a Aizen-sama…

Ulquiorra no pudo culminar su oración debido a que una cortada producto de Zangetsu lo había tomado por sorpresa, lanzandolo al suelo. _"Imposible"_ . Era sencillamente imposible. Él solo había pestañeado en cuestión de microsegundos y ese shinigami sustituto ya estaba frente a él, hiriendolo con su Getsuga Tenshou a "quema ropa". Si él no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y hubiese sido un arrancar de baja categoría, de seguro hubiese muerto.

—_**Dí una vez mas que Hime-chan es de ese hijo de puta, y juro que te sacaré la lengua y la cortaré; mutilaré tu cuerpo y le llevaré en una jarra tu sangre al bastardo de Aizen y haré que la beba.— **_amenazó el hollow de Kurosaki, deteniendose a solo un par de pies de donde yacía Ulquiorra. _**—Ahora vas a llevarme a donde está ese hijo de puta…—**_ ordenó, con furia y sadismo en sus ojos negros y dorados.

—**Encadena**— dijo Ulquiorra, liberando su zampaktō, _Murciélago. _—Tendras que obligarme a hacer eso, basura.— dijo sin mas el hombre, utilizando sonido y elevandose en los cielos oscuros de Hueco Mundo.

El hollow de Kurosaki sonrió con burla**. "No esperaba menos, emo de mierda."**


End file.
